A Mutant's Curse
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Lissy had one of the most twisted senses of family. Two mutants are actual family, but the rest are just the extended family that are unrelated. She loved them all, regardless if she could exactly show it to them. She is plagued by the nightmares of her past and tries to move away from them but to no avail, until a very special man comes around. Suddenly, her walls begin to fall.
1. Vicious Memories

**Extended Summary:**

(Picture in Profile)

Lissy had one of the most twisted senses of family. Two mutants are actual family, but the rest are just the extended family that are unrelated. She loved them all, regardless if she could exactly show it to them. She is plagued by the nightmares of her past and tries to move away from them but to no avail, until a very special man comes around. Suddenly, her walls begin to fall.

**Pairings:**

Scott Summers/Jean Grey, Warren Worthington III/OFC, Remy Lebeau/OFC

**Main Characters:**

Logan/Wolverine, Victor Creed/Sabretooth, Scott Summers/Cyclops, Jean Grey/Phoenix, Professor Xavier, Erik Lensherr/Magneto, Raven/Mystique, Warren Worthington III/Angel, Remy Lebeau/Gambit

* * *

She could still remember that horrible day that she had walked away from her family. The thoughts still plagued her mind and she couldn't bury them.

_She screamed at Wade, "Stop, don't do this. These are your friends. This is me for god's sakes. We were close!" He swiped at her and she jumped away from him. "Please Wade, stop this!"_

_He cut her across the stomach making her cry out, and leaving her bleeding for a moment. Then she felt hands grab her shirt and push her back, "You need to run, Lissy."_

_She shook her head, "No dad, I won't leave you. I won't leave Wade." Wade swiped at them both now and she fell backwards and scurried back so she could get back up. Her father threw Wade aside to check on her. He yanked her to her feet, "You need to go, Lissy. Now!" _

_"Please dad, please don't do this!" she pleaded her father. Her Uncle was helping her father fight off Wade, "Please Lissette, go! We don't need you to get hurt! Help those kids."_

_Her father gave her sad eyes, "You are my daughter and I have been a pretty shitty father to you. I am trying to make up for that now. Now I want you to go." He shoved her forward, trying to make her leave._

_She felt the tears start to form, she rarely cried, it was too weak an emotion. He pushed her away from the building, "Get on that plane with them."_

_She shook her head, "I won't leave you! Or Uncle Jimmy."_

_He shoved her hard this time, "Go! And don't tell anyone who you are, otherwise they won't trust you."_

_She began to walk away but she turned back to look at her father once more. The tears started to fall. He hadn't ever been a great father, but how could she blame him, they were a family of mutants, outcasts in the world. One of the kids had actually hugged her around the midsection when she had started helping them. She was helping the kids find their way to the jet when she was stopped._

_She heard her Uncle Jimmy screaming and she ran to the spot where she heard it. He was very pissed off and went flying at Stryker. He was facing off with him and he raised a gun to her uncle's head and he fired. She felt her heart stop at that moment, extreme anger coursing through her body. She felt the air around her start to spark from her anger and she wanted to kill that man, wanted to make him pay, but a girl grabbed her. She yanked her arm away from her quickly, "Don't touch me."_

_The girl looked confused but released her arm, "We are leaving. You're a mutant aren't you? That man is taking us somewhere safe. That kid keeps asking for you, he doesn't want to leave without you."_

_She glanced back at the scene of everything and she calmed and followed after the girl. Her family was gone, she was alone now._

She shook the memory from her head; it had been a few weeks since that happened. It still hurt her to think about it, but she had followed her father's orders: Get on the plane and go. And don't tell anyone who you are. When they asked her what her name was, all she said was Lissette. She never spoke her last name or who her family was. The Professor, Charles, tried relentlessly to get into her head, to try to figure out who she was, but she had a good mental shield that blocked him out. He wanted to know what had happened that caused her to change so drastically.

After a few weeks, she wanted to get out, to clear her head. She apologized to Charles for her departure but she had to do it. He didn't mind that she left, so long as she promised she would be back. He had told her that she had unreached potential, that she could be a wonderful asset to saving the world. She had scoffed at him, told him he had the wrong mutant, but he was adamant about it. He always had been, always telling her that she could control her power if she wanted to.

She left that day, after saying goodbye to the kids that had grown comfortable around her. Mostly Scott Summers, he had become attached to her in the few weeks she had been here and she didn't understand why.

She jumped around for a while, seeing lots of places in the U.S. She couldn't stay in one place very long because then people would find out what she was. People in the world were terrified of mutants and she wanted to keep her gifts hidden.

She was in New Orleans when her life changed a bit. She was walked into a bar that night, wanting to get shit face like she used to. The bartender walked over, "What'll ya have?"

She smirked at his Cajun accent; it was pretty hot to hear. She smiled her flirtatious smile at him, "Bourbon, and just leave the bottle please."

He nodded as he set down a bottle on the bartop. She grabbed it and started throwing back the amber colored liquid. She was having a good time, listening to the music, drinking her booze, but then someone touched her shoulder. She froze up and jerked away from the warm feeling of someone's skin touching her. She had to use all her strength to hold back her powers. The guy apparently didn't like that she had pushed him away, "I won't hurt ya _chère_ . No need ta be afraid."

She glared at him from behind her dark sunglasses, "I don't like to be touched."

The guy smirked, "Well I would like ta touch ya. Won't ya let me?"

She scoffed at the man, "No I won't. Now go away."

The man walked away from her and she thought that would be the end of it as she finished her bottle, threw money down and walked out. She was walked down an alley to get home when she felt someone grab her again and threw her into the wall. The same guy from inside grinned at her, "I don't take no too well."

She glared at him from behind her frames as he spoke again, "Why don't ya take those glasses off, _femme_ , it's much too dark out for glasses."

He reached for her glasses and she shoved him off, but he spun around and grabbed her glasses, throwing them to the ground. She gasped as he stared into her eyes and he jerked away from her, "You mutant freak."

She grimaced at those words, that's why she always wore the glasses. Her ice blue eyes sparked like little energy balls. Her eyes would seem to glow on dark nights like this one. The man went to hit her and she sparked her skin as it made contact. He yanked his hand back quickly, "You fucking shocked me you bitch."

She laughed as he came at her again, but this time, help came. She heard that thick Cajun accent come from someone else, "I believe da _belle fille_ wanted ya ta go away."

She was afraid to turn around and someone else see her eyes, so she just ran, glancing back slightly to see a man taking care of the guy for her. She didn't have her glasses to protect her eyes so she just pulled her hood over her head and began to jog back to the apartment she had been staying in.

* * *

Translations:

_chère: _dear

_femme:_ woman

_belle fille:_ Beautiful girl


	2. Meeting the Devil

When she finally reached her apartment, she was so glad. She hated how humans treated her, how they had always treated her. She had always shared her father's dislike of the humans, but her uncle had always kept her balanced and told her she shouldn't hate them. They just didn't understand people like her. Pssh, people like her…there was no one else like her. She couldn't be touched, hadn't ever been able to since she hit puberty, it really sucked.

She sighed as she walked to the bathroom so she could shower. It had been a long day and the smell of smoke and booze clung to her clothes and her body. She held her breath as she stepped under the hot water. She loved being without clothes, it was a luxury she usually couldn't afford. She sighed as she stepped out and grabbed her towel. She wrapped it tightly around her midsection as she stepped up to the mirror, looking at her own eyes. They made everyone uneasy and she hated that fact, it's why she always wore the glasses, but not in her own apartment.

She opened the door and walked out to the kitchen. She stepped over to the refrigerator to get some food. As she was bent over peering into the fridge, she heard a whistle from the doorway between her living room and kitchen. She froze, what idiot would be stupid enough to break into her house. She reached for her extra glasses off the table and slid them on quickly before turning to the source of the whistle.

There stood that guy from earlier that had helped her in the alley and he looked similar to someone that swirled around in her twisted memories. He was quite tall; he took up most of the doorway. He had long scraggly brown hair that was pushed out of his face by a bandana. She couldn't see his eyes since he had them covered with his own sunglasses. He had on a long trench coat over his clothes, which consisted of a very snug black shirt and blue jeans. She admired how much she could see of his chest with how tight his shirt was, he certainly was built. He seemed to grin as he looked at her, "Like what ya see, _chère_?"

She bit her lip in embarrassment and looked at the ground. He had seen her admiring his body and now she felt like an idiot. It didn't matter how good looking he was, she would never be able to touch him. She had never been able to control her power enough to touch others long enough to maintain any kind of connection. He was still grinning at her, "I asked ya a question, _chère_."

Oh how that Cajun accent made her knees weak and her legs press tighter together to quench the feeling that came when he spoke. She then noticed how very exposed she was in front of this man and she blushed slightly. Suddenly, he was behind her and he touched her shoulder. She jerked away quickly, "Don't touch me."

He frowned, "Awe, _chère_, that's not fair. You are so _belle_, how could I resist? And with ya looking like that, its so hard to keep my hands ta myself."

She backed away from him and bumped into her kitchen counter. He was still right there next to her and he reached his hand up to touch her cheek. She slapped his hand away and yelled, "I said don't touch me."

He chuckled, "_Oh, comme je voudrais que vous me laisser vous toucher_."

She shocked him when she answered him back in French, "_Vous ne pouvez pas me toucher. Personne ne peut me toucher. Je suis dangereux_."

His eyes grew wide as she answered him. He regained his composure and asked, "Why do ya wear those glasses?"

She shoved him away fast and walked towards her room, "None of your damn business."

He followed her and shoved his foot in the door before she could close the door. She spun around in shock to see him smirking again, "_Du bist so ein Arsch. Bitte raus_."

He shook his head not understanding what she just said. She just grinned at him, "What? Don't understand German?"

He shook his head with a scowl, "Don't think ya will get rid of me so easy, _fille_."

She glared at him, "I am a woman, not a girl. I am a lot older than I look."

He scoffed as he walked over to her bed and lounged out on it, "And to answer ya question, I'm here to make sure ya were alright. And to introduce myself to such a _belle_ _fille_."

She nodded, "Well I am, so you can go now. And don't tell me your name; I don't want to know it. I don't want us to become anything. I don't have friends and I definitely don't form any type of relationships."

He thought about her words for a moment as they replayed in his head. He was careful not to say his name to her, especially considering he almost always talked in the third person. He couldn't do that with her, otherwise she would know his name, and she made it very clear she didn't want to know that.

She turned away from him to look at her dresser, searching for her meds. Valium to keep her calm, so she didn't hurt anyone, so her powers stayed under control. She couldn't find the bottle though and she got a bit frantic. When she turned back around though, there he was and she was backed against a wall literally. She saw the look in his eyes, could smell the arousal coming off of him. She whispered, "Please don't."

He didn't listen as he claimed her lips with his own. She saw stars as he molested her lips with his, as far as the few kisses she had in her life, this was very much at the top. As he kissed her, she freaked what if she killed him. She tried to push him away but he held her firmly to him, still connected to him. She finally got him off of her and she glanced at him, noticing nothing had happened. She said, barely audible, "Nothing happened to you."

* * *

**Translations done by Google Translate (So if they are wrong, I apologize):**

_**chère: **_dear

**_belle: _**beautiful

_**Oh, comme je voudrais que vous me laisser vous toucher:**_Oh how I wish you would let me touch you.

**_Vous ne pouvez pas me toucher. Personne ne peut me toucher. _**_**Je suis dangereux**__: _You can't touch me. No one can touch me. I'm dangerous.

_**Du bist so ein Arsch. Bitte raus**__: _You are such an ass. Please get out.

_**fille**__: _girl


	3. Falling in Bed with the Devil

He cocked his head to the side, not understanding, "What ya mean _mon petit_?"

She reached her hand up to touch his face and she felt her power going through her but nothing happened to him. When she pulled her hand back, he was grinning, "Ya think ya will hurt me?"

She nodded and he leaned in close, running his finger along her lip and as she grew distracted by him, he pulled her glasses from her face. She gasped as she reached for them in his hand and he came face to face with those eyes of hers. He was shocked by them and she glared as she pulled away to sit on her bed, "You can call me a freak; I won't hold it against you. I've heard worse things before."

He fell down to his knees in front of her and stared into those eyes, the eyes that held so much fear and pain as they looked right at him. They were bright blue and they looked to be sparkling, almost as if dazzling. They were like orbs of pure energy. They were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, "Why would I do that, _chère_?"

She said, "Because I am. Can you just please go now?"

He shook his head, "No."

She groaned, "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

He looked at her, really looked at her. He said, "Because ya are intriguing, _mon chère_."

She just stared at him, hoping he would go away, but he placed her hand on his glasses, "Take them off, _amoureux._"

She was wondering why he would tell her to take off his glasses, and she was nervous to do so, but she did. As she pulled them off she saw the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. They were red, bright red and she could smell fear wash over him. She set his glasses down on her dresser next to where he had put hers. He spoke, "Ya can throw me out now if ya want. Most don't want to associate with Le Diable Blanc."

She turned back to him, "You're a mutant."

He nodded, "_Oui_ _chère_."

She tried to process what she had just gone through. First off, this guy had tried to save her from her attacker in the alley and he looked familiar. Second, he was very adamant to touch her and nothing seemed to happen to him when he did. Third, he was a mutant, just like her.

She thought all of this before her mind was made up and she leaned forward to meet his lips. She could smell his mood shift, but she couldn't place her finger on what it was. She needed this more than anything and he was apparently going to give it to her. She pulled him towards her on the bed and he raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you doing, _Chère_?"

She frowned because his voice was sending shivers up her spine and if he told her no, she didn't know what she would do. She bit her lip as she looked at him, then suddenly he was back on her. His lips felt amazing on hers, and she was going crazy with him kissing her. And when his tongue pushed on her lips, she opened her mouth to allow his in. Their tongues fought for dominance in her mouth as they lay on the bed. He started to kiss down her neck, "_Vous allez me laisser vous_?

She nodded as she wrapped her legs around his waist, "_Oh les choses que vous faites pour moi_ _chère_."

He stopped for a moment to look down at her. Her blue orbs were twinkling at him in wonder. He asked with his accent thick that was doing horrible things to her body, "Why don't ya want to even let me be ya friend?"

She held her hand up to silence him, "Don't. Please just let me touch you and that be enough."

He nodded; he could feel all the emotions swirling around in her. Heartbreak, pain, longing, and at the very bottom was her lust toward him. Why would her lust be at the very bottom? He didn't understand that at all. He tried to charm her, "Please, _chère_, tell me why I can't be ya friend."

She could feel his voice coating her mind, begging her to give in to him, but she shook her head, "No. I think you should leave now."

He was shocked, she had somehow resisted his charms, no one ever did that. If she wouldn't tell him, then he would just take what she was so willing to give. He didn't say anything else as he slammed his lips to hers again. She didn't shove him off and he took that as a good sign. He kissed his way down her neck and chest until he got to the top of the towel. He yanked it off of her in one swift motion and he stared at her in amazement. She was absolutely stunning, more so than most women, especially her eyes. He couldn't stop himself as he assaulted her peak with his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub. She moaned as he did it and she twitched under him. As his mouth tasted her breast, his hand dipped down to stroke across her lower body. He ran his finger along her core and she moaned loudly and he smirked, "_Vous êtes si humide, mon petit_."

She blushed at his words, and the blushed ran all over her body. He let one finger slip inside and she jerked upwards at the invasion of her body. She had to admit that it felt amazing, even if she did barely know this guy. He pumped his finger in and out of her as he ran his tongue along her nipple. She moaned and started to push her body upwards without meaning to, trying to capture his hand. He added another finger and pumped faster and when he did she snapped. She screamed out loudly and was still twitching as he pulled his hand away from her. He stared down at her and smirked, her eyes were half closed and she was still panting. He started to take off his clothes while she was distracted and climbed close to her.

She was still trying to catch her breath and process what had just happened when she felt him running his hand along her thigh. She gasped at the touch and her eyes flew open wide. She saw him, he was completely bare now. The thought made her shiver with anticipation as she slowly reached a hand up to touch his well-defined chest. She couldn't believe she was actually touching him; she hadn't been able to ever touch someone. He seemed to be enjoying himself as well with her touching him.

He was having fun with her, but he couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to be inside her and he wanted to be inside her now. He couldn't stop himself as he slammed into her, he didn't really think that it would hurt her with as much as she seemed to be enjoying herself. She bit back a scowl at the pain that shot through her body, but then she just felt good. She wondered how she had ever lived without this feeling, it was awesome. Then she remembered, it wasn't her choice.

He saw her scowl and he mentally slapped himself because of the fact that he had hurt her, "Are ya ok, _chère_?"

She nodded and said the most seductive words, "Please don't stop now."

He couldn't believe she had just said that. He had obviously hurt her but she wasn't about to stop, this would be an interesting lay. He had been startled a bit by the fact that this girl that lay underneath him was a virgin, but yet she was just so willing giving herself to a guy she barely knew. He started to move and she moaned loudly as he did. He pressed his lips to hers again as they kept moving. She was so lost in her pleasure of it all that when he kissed her with more force, her body reacted the same way. One of her canines poked his lip as they kissed and he pulled his head away as he felt it. She was obviously embarrassed by it as she blushed darkly and bit her own lip, "Sorry. This was a mistake."

He shook his head, "_Non, ce n'était pas le cas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien_." He hadn't noticed that she had very sharp and pronounced canine teeth, it was strange to see.

He went right back to what he had been doing, not skipping a beat. As he moved, he felt her trying to hold her self-control, but as he started to kiss her neck while he moved inside her, she couldn't control herself anymore. Her body clamped down on him and he groaned in pleasure at the feel of it. A few minutes later, he followed her in her pleasure. He sighed as he rolled off of her. He looked at her as he sat on the edge of her bed, "Mind if I use ya shower?"

She shook her head, "_Non_, go ahead."

He walked towards the bathroom and pulled the condom off, discarding it in the trash before he stepped in the shower. He cleaned himself off before he walked back out into her bedroom, and he smirked as he looked at her. She was curled up with her blankets over her, dead asleep. He laughed as he grabbed his clothes and threw them on. He grabbed his glasses off the dresser and saw an interesting picture there. He picked it up to look at it, a very familiar person staring back at him. He almost dropped the picture with shock as he looked at it but he looked down at the beautiful blonde girl curled up in the bed as he placed it back down and slipped out the door. She looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

* * *

Translations:

_mon petit: _My little one

_mon chère: _My dear

_amoureux: _sweetheart

_Oui_ _chère: _Yes dear

_Vous allez me laisser vous: _You going to let me have you

_Oh les choses que vous faites pour moi_ _chère: _Oh the things you do to me dear

_Vous êtes si humide, mon petit: _You are so wet, my little one

_Non, ce n'était pas le cas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien: _No it wasn't. Do not worry, its okay

_Non: _No


	4. Going Back to Regular Life

She woke the next morning and realized her bed was very empty, had she really expected him to stay. She sighed as she got up to get dressed; she had to run her errands. She grabbed her glasses before she walked out the door.

She did all of the things she needed to do and went back to her apartment. It was night time now and she was in the kitchen trying to find something to cook for dinner when there was a knock on the front door. She slide her robe over her body and her glasses on her face as she opened the door. Her mouth about hit the floor, there he stood again, "You knock now?"

He nodded as he smirked and walked past her into the apartment. She just closed the door behind him, "What are you doing here again?"

He grinned like the Cheshire cat, "I wanted ta see ya again, _chère_."

She took that as an okay answer before she walked back to the kitchen, discarding the glasses on the counter, but keeping the robe. He followed after her into the kitchen and watched the way she moved, her eyes seemed to leave an almost ghostly trail as she moved. He was very curious about what she was and who she was, especially with the picture sitting on her dresser in her room.

It started the same it had last time. She leaned down to get something out of the fridge and her robe rode up and all he saw was her bare ass. He was on her in a second and she didn't fight it.

They were like that for a week. He would come over every night and they would screw like rabbits and in the morning when she woke, he would be gone. He would lay with her for a bit after, stroking her hair, as he wondered about her. At the end of the week, she knew she had to go this time. He had apparently become accustomed to her presence because that night he had fallen asleep. She grabbed her bag from her closet and stuffed her picture from the dresser into the bag. She grabbed her glasses and began to write a note to the man in her bed.

_I had a lot of fun with you. You were amazing. I'm sorry I had to be the one to leave you this time. Anyways have a nice life, **mon filou peu**.  
With Love,  
Volt_

She set it on her pillow next to him and left. She had signed it Volt, which was her mutant name, something her family had nicknamed her long ago. It sort of made her cringe to think about that name, it was because she was electricity and it was short for Voltage.

She went straight back to the school, she had been away long enough. Even though no one knew who she was there, it was still a home to her. As she walked through the gate again, the first person to attack her was Scott. He said, "I'm so happy your back, Lissy."

She smiled at his nickname for her, not many called her by it. Scott walked with her back to the school and as she entered Charles greeted her. He was happy she had returned and offered her a teaching position as the language teacher. She taught both French and German. She knew how to speak both because she had been all over the world when all she had was time. She felt better to be back at the school, but her mind still flicked back to the red eyed man she had met in New Orleans.

* * *

**~*Almost 20 years later*~**

She was sitting in her office when she heard Charles in her head, _I need you to come down here and greet a new member of the team, Lissette._

Lissette spoke back, _Be there in a sec, Charles._

She wondered why he was telling her this considering she wasn't a part of the X-Men team and she hadn't ever wanted to be. All she did for the team was catalogue the mutants in files so they were all known. She walked down the stairs with a stack of papers in her hand, not paying attention really. Then her eyes fell on the man that was standing with the others. The trench coat, the long brown hair, the black glasses, and her mouth fell open. She approached the group carefully and stood next to Scott. The Professor said, "This is Remy Lebeau, better known as Gambit. He will be joining us here."

He grinned at her as he looked her over, "Ya look exactly the same, _chère_. How is that possible?"

Lissette was afraid that someone would find out about her and she was about to just run but Scott put his arm around her, touching only her clothes, "When the hell did you meet Lissette? And where?"

Lissette glared at Scott and he waited for Remy's answer, but he didn't answer him. So Scott turned to Lissette, "When did you meet this guy, Lissy?"

Lissette felt the tears coming and she wanted to be far away from them if they came but Scott's eyes held her in place. She hated lying to the kid, even though he wasn't a kid anymore. He had become a little brother to her. Charles' voice broke her thoughts, _Lissette, I believe you and I need to have a word in my office._

Lissette nodded as she turned away from the group and followed Charles. When his door was closed, he said, "It has almost 20 years since you joined in here. I think I deserve an explanation about yourself. You seem a lot different than you did when you met us, I need you to explain."

She let the tears fall freely now, "I can't tell you. The others can never find out."

Charles said, "You have my word that they never will, but I need you to disclose your past before I let you do any work with the X-Men."

She scowled, "You know I don't work with them. I just do the files of the mutants, that's it."

Charles sighed, "I still need you to tell me who you are, Lissette, and what is going on with you. I took you in once, helped you, I need you to talk to me. I need you to trust me."

* * *

**Translations:**

_mon filou peu_: My Little Trickster


	5. Her Secret

Lissette closed her eyes tightly as she thought of what to say, "My real name is Lissette Elizabeth Creed, or Howlett. I am the daughter of Victor Creed, who is Sabretooth. I was born in 1860, and spent a short time with my mother during the Civil War while my father and uncle were fighting. I spent all of my time with my father and Uncle after that. When dad kept fighting for the government, I went with Uncle James. When I hit puberty, my father knew I was a mutant too. I had his teeth, and the lack of aging, and the regenerative properties. But I had something so much worse too, the electricity in my body. My skin shocks anyone who touches it. I could never be touched, never form any type of relationship with anyone. You know that though, you tried to help me control it, but it's uncontrollable. I will live for a long time and anyone I ever care about will die. I dread that I let myself get attached to Scott, because he will be just like everyone else. I mean look at him, he is a man now and I look the exact same way I did 20 years ago and I've looked this way for a hundred years! I mean you saw me how long ago and I'm still the same. I was a hundred year old virgin because no one can touch me. My life is a disaster. My uncle doesn't even remember me and I know why. I saw him get shot that day. My father had told me to go, to leave with you, to get away, to be safe. So there are you happy now? I doubt you even trust me now that you know I'm Sabretooth's daughter."

Lissette walked out of his office and slammed into Scott. Her head hit his chin and he yelped, "Ow, I just got shocked, most have been from you running."

She leapt away from him and walked down the hallway to her room. She stayed in her room the rest of the night. No one but the Professor now knew of her power, she liked it that way. She just made sure no one ever touched her, and she always wore a lot of clothing. It was late in the night when Lissette left her room again and walked to the kitchen. She had thought no one would be awake so she had on her tank top and shorts. She did have her glasses on though, just in case. She walked into the kitchen and saw a group of kids. She tried to walk back out but the girl called to her, "Hi Miss Lissette."

Lissette turned around to face Rogue; she had been the young girl who had come in with her Uncle. He had saved her and she had a similar problem to Lissette, she couldn't be touched. Lissette smiled, "Hello Rogue."

Rogue asked, "What are you doing up, Miss Lissette?"

Lissette sighed, "Just couldn't sleep."

John mumbled under his breath to Bobby, "I could help her sleep."

Lissette turned her eyes to John Allerdyce and Bobby Drake, "And just how would you hope to accomplish that Mr. Allerdyce?"

John's eyes went wide and Rogue chuckled. He obviously hadn't thought she could hear him, "I suggest you watch your mouth. And besides, I would only hurt you, kid."

John's eyes grew for a completely different reason now and Lissette couldn't help but laugh. She had meant it as she could basically electrocute him but he had taken it a different way. She walked over to the fridge and bent over to look inside, and she knew the boys were staring at her again. She rolled her eyes as she dug in the fridge for food, until she smelled a new scent in the room. She knew all their scents; she couldn't help but categorize them. John always sort of smelled like a fire, the burning smell. Bobby sort of smelled like what she could only describe as water. Rogue always smelled like her shampoo and a scent of flowers. But this new smell was one of cigarettes and booze. She spun around quickly and there he was, standing in the doorway grinning his idiotic smirk at her. He asked, "Ya always leave a guy hanging, _chère_? And just leave a note?"

Her face flooded with redness as the blush spread across her face and the three in the kitchens mouth dropped. She couldn't think of anything to say now, but good thing Scott walked in. He looked at Lissette's face and he asked, "What's wrong, Lissette?"

Lissette spoke quietly, "Walk me back to my room please Scott."

He nodded and she walked out with him. She saw John watching her as she walked out the door. It was quite obvious that John had a slight crush on her. He tried to put his arm around her shoulder but she scooted away, "Please don't, Scott."

He stopped at her doorway, "You have been hiding something from me for almost 20 years, can you just tell me what it is?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry Scott. I just can't."

He gave her a sad face as he sighed and started to walk away. She called after him, "Scott?"

He turned back around for a second and she said, "I love you, kid. I will tell you with time ok."

He nodded but mumbled under his breath, "You've had 20 years and you haven't spoken yet, how long will it take." His words wounded her but he was right. She walked into her room and walked out on her balcony, staring at the stars. She pulled out a cigarette and leaned against the railing, just watching everything. She thought about what had happened that day. Remy had showed up at the mansion, to join the team. She had thought she would never see him again and she had wanted it that way, she had told him her true mutant name, something no one but her father knew and her uncle did when he remembered. The next thing was the Professor had cornered her about her past, and she had told him. The last was that Scott was mad at her now.

She sighed to herself as she finished her cigarette and she decided to leave her room again. She went down to the garage and stared at Scott's bike. He let her borrow it whenever she wanted, and right now she wanted to be far away. She wanted to just run again and be far away from the Cajun, but she didn't have the heart to just leave Scott.

She heard a noise behind her and she turned to see Logan standing there. He said, "Scott doesn't like people to touch his bike."

Lissette smiled, "I'm allowed to. Scott and I are close."

She didn't know what else to say to the man that went by Logan now, so she walked away. He couldn't remember his past because of the bullet that had shot him in the head. She remembered it all though, the memories plagued her relentlessly. She longed to have her family back but that would never happen. Her uncle had a severe case of amnesia and her father was part of Magneto's people. She turned away from Logan to go back into the mansion, the tears falling down her face. She went back to her room and passed out, forgetting to take her pill.


	6. Bad Dreams

The nightmares started as soon as her eyes closed.

_She screamed at Wade, "Stop, don't do this. These are your friends. This is me for gods sakes. We were close!" He swiped at her and she jumped away from him. "Please Wade, stop this!"_

_He cut her across the stomach making her cry out, and leaving her bleeding for a moment. Then she felt hands grab her shirt and push her back, "You need to run, Lissy."_

_She shook her head, "No dad, I won't leave you. I won't leave Wade." Wade swiped at them both now and she fell backwards and scurried back so she could get back up. Her father threw Wade aside to check on her. He yanked her to her feet, "You need to go, Lissy. Now!" _

_"Please dad, please don't do this!" she pleaded her father. Her Uncle was helping her father fight off Wade, "Please Lissette, go! We don't need you to get hurt! Help those kids."_

_Her father gave her sad eyes, "You are my daughter and I have been a pretty shitty father to you. I am trying to make up for that now. Now I want you to go." He shoved her forward, trying to make her leave._

_She felt the tears start to form, she rarely cried, it was too weak an emotion. He pushed her away from the building, "Get on that plane with them."_

_She shook her head, "I won't leave you! Or Uncle Jimmy."_

_He shoved her hard this time, "Go! And don't tell anyone who you are, otherwise they won't trust you."_

_She began to walk away but she turned back to look at her father once more. The tears started to fall. He hadn't ever been a great father, but how could she blame him, they were a family of mutants, outcasts in the world. One of the kids had actually hugged her around the midsection when she had started helping them. She was helping the kids find their way to the jet when she was stopped._

_She heard her Uncle Jimmy screaming and she ran to the spot where she heard it. He was very pissed off and went flying at Stryker. He was facing off with him and he raised a gun to her uncle's head and he fired. She felt her heart stop at that moment, extreme anger coursing through her body. She felt the air around her start to spark from her anger and she wanted to kill that man, wanted to make him pay. The revenge took her over as she watched what happened._

The school was practically shaking because of whatever was happening. Scott and Jean jumped from their bed and ran to the Professor's office. Storm was already there and looking just as worried. Then Logan came running up. They were all wondering what was going on and the Professor said, "Take me to Cerebo. I need to see who is doing this."

They all went down to the bottom floor to the machine. All the lights in the school were flickering and some were exploding. The Professor went in and Jean followed him inside, but what they saw was strange.

* * *

Remy went flying to her room as soon as he felt her fear collide into him. She was terrified and extremely pissed off. He opened the door to her room and saw electricity sparking everywhere. And Lissette was hovering over her bed with electricity crackling from her fingertips. He dodged the bolts to get to her and shook her to try to wake her, it didn't work. No matter what he did, she wouldn't wake up. She was screaming in her sleep, "Father! No! Uncle Jimmy!" He had to do something drastic. He brought his lips down to hers, hoping it would be enough.

Her eyes flew open to the feeling of someone kissing her. She felt herself fall and land on said person. She jumped away in fear for the person. Then she saw those ruby eyes watching her and she glanced at the room. It was destroyed. She had demolished her room and all of the lights were busted. She looked at the ground, but he picked her chin up, "Remy thinks ya need ta talk ta da Professor fore this gets outta hand _chère_."

Lissette shook her head, "I cant."

He watched her, "Then talk ta Remy."

She watched those devilish eyes boring a hole in her, "I cant. I just cant. And do not refer to yourself in the third person, it's just annoying."

He shook his head as he walked away from her. If she wouldn't let him help her, then fuck her. He didn't need to deal with this, but one word had him turning around to face her again. She mumbled, "Remy…"

His name on her lips was too much for him, it had left him wanting and he hated that. He eyed her, neither wearing their glasses, both staring into the strange eyes of the other. He whispered, "_Chère_, at least tell me your name."

She stared at those flaming eyes of his and said, "Lissette Elizabeth Creed."

She watched Remy's face change at her name. She knew it, he knew her father and whatever they had, had just ended because of her father. He was right, she never should have told anyone her name. They would always judge her. She was about to speak when she heard Charles' voice in her head, _Come down to the bottom floor, Lissette._

She sighed as she started to walk away and Remy didn't stop her. She grabbed her glasses on the way out the room. She got to the bottom floor and there was a group gathered that was eyeing her. Scott was the one who spoke up, "What are you doing down here, Lissy?"

The Professor and Jean walked out, "I asked her to come down here."

Scott was confused as he looked between the Professor and Lissette. Charles asked, "Are you alright, Lissette?"

Lissette sighed before she nodded. Charles said, "I know you wish your identity to remain a secret, but I do think you should tell them."

She knew he meant the X-Men, but Lissette didn't want to. Lissette shook her head but then she heard that Cajun accent behind her and then she felt his hand on her, "Stop running. These people obviously care for ya. They let ya live here without even knowin who ya were. Ya should talk ta them."

She looked up at him and he reached for her glasses. She slapped his hand away, anger in her voice, "I take mine off, then you have to take yours off."

He smirked and pulled his glasses off his eyes and glanced at her, almost as if challenging her. She gulped as she pulled her glasses off her eyes and turned to the others. All she heard were gasps and it pained her. She went to put them back on but Remy grabbed them from her hand. She was pissed that Remy was pulling this shit, he really had no place to. The guy had freaked at the mention of her real name, he had no place to talk.

Scott looked at her, "In the 20 years I have known you, I have never seen your eyes. Why would you never trust me with that Lissette?"

Lissette sighed and finally found her voice, "I tend to shove everyone away, I can't have friendships, but you just got under my skin, Scott. And none of you have ever been allowed to get close to me. It's because I have another 'gift'. I basically have electricity coursing through my body. If someone touches me, I could electrocute them."

Scott protested, "But he touches you."

Lissette inhaled, "Yes I know, and I don't quite understand why."

Remy smirked, "I use the same type of energy, that's why." She really hated his smug attitude.

Scott nodded, he didn't quite like how the Cajun was looking at the woman he considered his big sister, but he accepted his explanation. Scott asked, "So besides the feral look, the enhanced smell, sight, hearing, lack of aging, regenerative property you got, you also have electricity going through you that can fry someone….Nice to know."

Lissette laughed at his attempt to make a joke out of it. Remy turned to her this time though, "You have all those other things too?"

Lissette nodded, "Got it from the family curse. Both my father and my Uncle had it. You should have seen them fight, it was _un combat sans vainqueur_. And just so you know, it means I can smell some of the more intense emotions….like arousal."

Remy's smirk fell from his face as he realized what she was talking about and Lissette was happy that she had knocked him down a notch. She gave him her smirk and turned back to the others.

Logan was eyeing her now, he had the same problems as she did. He hadn't believed her when she said he was her Uncle. Now it sort of made sense. They did share some of the same traits.

Lissette nodded her goodbyes as she walked away. She knew Remy still had her glasses, but she didn't want to talk to him. She got into her room and she found her bottle of Valium and she put one in her mouth, it would be the only thing to keep her calm so she didn't blow up the house again. She would have to remember to always take her pill so she didn't have a repeat of that night.

* * *

**Translations: **

_un combat sans vainqueur: _A fight without a winner


	7. Confrontation & Date Proposal

Remy came to her room shortly after she left the others, "Here are your glasses."

Lissette snatched them out of his hand, "Thanks, now get out."

He shook his head, "_Non_, _chère_, I want ya ta explain ta me just who ya are. Ya look so familiar ta me." He glanced over at her night stand and there was that picture again. He thrust it into her face, "And why do ya have a picture of him?"

Lissette glared at him, "I won't go down memory lane for you, now get out _vous une douleur dans le cul_."

He made a face at her and got in her face, cornering her by the balcony, "Why do ya refuse ta tell me?"

Lissette screamed, "Because I don't want to remember!"

He could feel the pain she was feeling and he felt like an ass for asking, but he just wanted to know.

Lissette grabbed the picture away from him and whispered, "This is my family."

He took the picture back and opened the frame to pull the picture out. The picture was black and white and had three people in it. Two men and a small girl. He looked at the back of it, and was shocked by the date. It said 1870 on it.

He turned to look at her, "Is that ya?" He was pointing to the young girl in one of the guy's arms.

Lissette nodded, "That was a bit after dad came back for me. I begged them for us to do that picture."

Remy pulled her against him, "Ya look happy there."

Lissette nodded, "It was back when things were simple. Before the humans knew about us. Before my dad started to go a little crazy and before we ever joined Team X."

He could feel her want rising as he held her against him and it made him have a devilish smirk at the thought of having her again after so long. He then realized she had mentioned Team X, "Ya were on that team?"

Lissette nodded as she went to her bag in the closet and pulled out a lock box. She opened the box and pulled out a stack of photos. She handed him one that had a group of people in it. He took it and looked at it, he saw her standing between the same two men again. She hadn't changed at all, and neither had the two men with her. He asked with disgust, "Ya joined with them?"

Lissette nodded, "I didn't ever leave my family's side, so I had to. I was alone in the world."

He scoffed at her, "So ya join a team that started to tote off their own kind?"

She could hear the disgust and anger in his voice. He was angry that she had been part of them, but she had to follow her family. They were all she had. She frowned at his attitude, and he must have noticed the change in her mood. He reached for her but she pushed him away and asked, "Can you please go?"

He sighed as he walked out. She had a feeling that she wouldn't see him again for a while. She had just told him she had been part of the people who had been the reason he had been imprisoned. She knew he would hate her now even if he had never seen her around the group. Her father's name was enough to set him off because her father had been the one to collect the mutants.

The next day, Lissette was in her office going through the files of the kids they had in the school. She was writing up their reports to pick who she thought would make good future X-Men. She didn't particularly like the job but she did what Charles told her. It was what she did after she was done with her classes for the day. She was going through papers for her classes when in walked the Trio. It was what she had named Rogue, Bobby, and John. She looked up from her work and asked, "How can I help you three?"

Rogue blurted out, "Well John wants to ask you something."

Lissette turned to John, "Yes Mr. Allerdyce?"

John seemed very unnerved by what he was about to ask, "I wanted you to go out with me."

Lissette's mouth fell open in shock, "Mr. Allerdyce, I don't think that is entirely appropriate to be asking your teacher."

John looked disappointed, "But why? I'm 18 now."

Lissette shook her head, "I'm sorry, John, but no."

He stormed out of the room and Bobby went after him to try to calm him down. Rogue turned to her teacher, "Is that really why you said no?"

Lissette sighed, "No, it isn't Rogue. I can't have relationships."

Rogue was confused and intrigued, "Why not?"

Lissette smiled at Rogue, "I can't touch people, just like you."

Rogue was obviously glad to have someone like her, "What is your power?"

Lissette sighed, she was becoming too close to these people, "If I tell you, it stays our secret, Rogue. Do you understand me?"

Rogue nodded and Lissette continued, "I have electricity in my body. If someone touches my skin, I can electrocute them. I try to keep it under control but it's hard to. So I cover myself just like you do, so I don't hurt anyone."

Rogue smiled at Lissette as she placed a gloved hand over Lissette's, "I won't tell, Miss Lissette."

Lissette smiled back, "Thank you, Rogue. And you may call me just Lissette outside of class. The same goes for John and Bobby."

Rogue nodded as she walked out the door.

Lissette was still sitting at her desk when Scott walked in. Scott had a worn looking face which worried Lissette greatly. She asked, "What is it, Scott?"

He stood in front of her and twiddled his fingers. Lissette grew impatient, "What is going on Scott?"

He finally blurted out, "Remy left."

Lissette blinked a few times to try to process what Scott had just said. Remy was gone…he had left her. She asked, trying to maintain her composure, "Did he say why?"

Scott shook his head, "No, he didn't. He just left."

Lissette just nodded, "Well thank you for coming to tell me, Scott."

Scott gave her a weak smile as he walked out of the room. Lissette sat there for a moment, stuck in her thoughts, why the hell did she care so much? He had to have left because she had told him the truth about herself. Everyone ran from her after finding out who she was.

* * *

**Translations: **

_vous une douleur dans le cul: _You pain in the ass


	8. Attack on the Mansion

She put her papers in the bottom drawer and locked it up. She walked out into the garden on the school grounds, she really needed to clear her head. She sat next to the fountain in the garden and was lost in her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around and saw John walking towards her, "Hi Miss Lissette."

Lissette sighed, "Didn't Rogue tell you? You can call me just Lissette when we aren't in class."

John smiled as he sat down next to her, "Alright, Lissette, what's wrong?"

Lissette lifted her eyes to John, with her glasses covering her strange eyes, "I'm alright John, there is nothing wrong."

John put his hand over her gloved one, "You're lying."

Lissette felt conflicted, John was trying so hard to connect with her, but she wouldn't let anyone. She sighed, "Just thinking, John. No need to worry."

John leaned over to hug her and she felt herself melt as his hands went around her. Her thoughts raced back to the kid she had saved, who had hugged her, thanking her for helping the kids. She smiled as she hugged him back, she made a decision then. She took a deep breath and focused on control and then she leaned forward to give John a peck on the head, "Thanks John."

She saw him turn red as she walked back to the school. She walked to the Professor's office first and she entered, "Charles, I wanted to ask a favor."

He glanced up at her, expectantly, "What do you need, Lissette?"

Lissette smiled widely, "I want to be allowed to do an assembly. I want all of the teachers there and all the students."

The Professor quirked an eyebrow, "What about?"

She sighed, "I don't want to divulge the information now, just please trust me."

He nodded, "When would you like this to happen?"

She thought about how long it would take her to get things together, "Give me two days please."

He nodded, "In two days' time you will have your assembly."

She grinned widely, "Thank you so much, Charles," as she walked out.

She walked back to her office and started her work. She was going to make a record of herself in the school files. She felt that it was time to come clean now. She began the work she needed to do and it took a lot of the night.

That night something happened though, someone was in the mansion. She closed all the windows in her computer and locked the files before she got up. She could smell them all over but one scent she knew. She took off into the hallway, kids were scattering everyone. This was bad. One of the guys grabbed her and he touched her, she let her power go through her and he fell to the ground. She took off running to help the kids, throwing her gloves off as she went, killing anyone who touched her. She found Rogue in the hallway, scared, and she screamed for her, "Rogue! Follow me!"

Rogue ran to Lissette and they ran towards the front door, finding Bobby and John. They were cornered in a hallway and the kids were obviously scared so Lissette did what she had to. She went running through the group touching all the men in the face and watched them fall to the ground. Bobby and John stared at her in shock, Rogue already knew what she had done to the men. As they made their way to the front door, another group cornered them and she heard a voice on the receiver, "Don't let her touch you. That's Lissette. She is very dangerous."

Lissette growled at the man's voice and she felt the current around her go up, and lights started to explode around them. The kids stared at her with wide eyes. Then Logan jumped over the banister with his claws out and killed the men. Lissette let out a sigh of relief as they ran towards a spot in the wall they could escape into. Lissette screamed, "All of you kids get inside now and go."

She could smell their fear go up, but it wasn't for themselves. It was fear for her and Logan, and she felt a tear fall from her face, she never had people care about her. John yelled, "Lissette, please come with us."

Lissette said, "I'll be right behind you all with Logan. Just go."

They knew she was lying as the group of men came running towards them and she smelled that man's scent. He stared straight at her and Logan. He spoke to them, "Wolverine and Volt. Together at last I see."

Lissette cracked her fingers as she glared, "Your lucky I don't kill you where you stand. I can still remember what you did."

He laughed, "But he doesn't, and he doesn't believe you. He will come back to me just to find out who he is."

Lissette screamed as she went running towards them but then a wall of ice went up and she screamed, "NO!" as she pounded on the ice. Logan was pounding on the ice in the same way at the mention that this man knew his past. She turned to glared at Bobby sticking his arm out of the hole. She followed after them and they went to Bobby's family's house. As Bobby talked to his family, Lissette sat right next to Rogue, neither touching anything. Lissette kept making sure her glasses were up too. His parents asked Logan what he taught and when Bobby said Lissette was a teacher they didn't believe him. He told them she was the Foreign Language teacher.

Suddenly they heard sirens outside and they all panicked. Bobby's brother had called the cops on them. They were all on the porch looking around, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. The cops told Logan to drop his weapons and he told them he couldn't. Logan made a movement and the cop fired a bullet at his head and Lissette reacted to it and another cop shot her the same way in the chest. She heard Rogue scream as they both fell.

After a minute, Lissette felt the bullet shoving its way out of her body and it healing as she lay on the ground. She saw Rogue on the ground and she could smell her terror and she smelled John's fire. Lissette whispered, "Rogue, grab his ankle. Put him out."

Rogue looked at her in shock as she did as she told her and John fell to the ground gasping as the fire went out. As the cops were trying to regain themselves, the X jet landed and they all piled on.


	9. Partial Explanation

Lissette sat far away from everyone and her powers start to go crazy. Electricity crackled around the jet and Storm started to lose control of it. Storm yelled, "Someone needs to calm her."

John asked for Rogue's gloves before walking over to Lissette, his arm hair standing up from her. He put the gloves on and grabbed her face, "Lissette, you need to calm down. Please. Lissy, calm down."

John calling her Lissy brought back thoughts of Scott and she jumped up, "Where is Scott?"

Jean gulped, not wanting to answer, but she had to, "He was taken with the Professor."

The electricity in the plane got worse at that news, Storm lost control and one of the missiles hit the jet, causing them to start to fall from the sky. Suddenly the plane evened out and landed. They exited the plane to fight Magneto and Mystique. Magneto looked straight at Lissette as she exited the plane, "Well if it isn't the young one, Lissette. Your father has been looking for you and his brother. It seems you still can't control your power."

Lissette glared as the electricity began to crackle again and she ran into the woods. They all heard a loud explosion and a burst of bright light. When Lissette returned, her clothes were torn up pretty bad and her hair was a mess. John came up to her and asked, "Are you alright?"

Lissette grinned at him as she walked onto the plane. She came back out with one of the suits from the X-Men and she had discarded her glasses. John's mouth fell as she walked out and he grinned at her, "Still saying no to that date, Lissette?"

Lissette shook her head, "John, if you really want to, then sure we can."

John smirked at the thought, then he saw her eyes as she got closer, "You have beautiful eyes."

Lissette looked into his as he kissed her gloved hand. Someone had just complimented her and it felt amazing. Logan broke them apart as he said, "We need to find Scott and the Professor."

Lissette nodded, "Yes we do. Then we go after fucking Stryker."

Logan turned to Lissette, "He knew you. How?"

As they got back on the plane, she sighed, "I tried to tell you. You didn't want to listen."

He growled, "I'm listening now."

Lissette went to where her clothes were and pulled out an usb drive. She plugged it into one of the computers in the plane and had it projected at the back. Her framed picture was the first one to pop up. She began her history lesson, "This is a picture from 1870, I was ten years old in this picture."

Logan stared at the picture of himself and the other man he knew as Sabretooth. "Are you telling me Sabretooth is my brother and your father?"

Lissette glanced at the floor before she looked up and nodded, "Lissette Elizabeth Creed. Daughter of Victor Creed and Sirina Black. I somehow inherited the family curse powers, which both you and my father possess. My mother had the other power that I got."

She changed the picture to one's of them in war, the first was World War I, and she stood with both of them. "You fought in World War I with your brother, and I was a nurse." She changed the picture to one of World War II, "You fought in the second world war too, and once again I was right there."

The next was Vietnam, "This is the one where everything went wrong. Dad had started to go off the deep end. He got in trouble by his commanding officer and neither you or I would allow any harm to come to him, so when we stepped up we were just as guilty as him. They ordered us to a firing squad but of course, none of us can die. A man approached us in the cell to offer us another job. Dad agreed to it and you and I followed."

She changed the picture again to a group of people. "The leader of this group was Stryker. This was Team X. We were fine with them until they ordered a bad job and you wouldn't agree to it. He offered you a chance to have the metal adhered to your skeleton, you took it. I was at the place with you to watch over you. You broke out and took off after you. I stayed with you the rest of the time, and when Dad started to round up kids, we were set on stopping him."

She clicked to the next picture and she thought it was of her uncle and Kayla but it was of her and Wade. Lissette faltered in her words as she stared at the picture, the one man who had ever made his way into her heart. Logan asked, "Who is that?"

Lissette turned slowly to look at him and said, "It's no one. It doesn't matter." She clicked to the next picture of Kayla and Logan. "This was the woman who betrayed us. She was working for Stryker the whole time. She is the reason you don't remember anything. You fell in love with her, and when Stryker got her killed, you got pissed. He put an adamantium bullet in your head and it made you forget. I was across the compound when it happened, Dad had told me to get away from the place and you had told me to help the kids. I did what I was told and met a very special kid, the one who convinced me to work with you all. He hugged me when I saved him and he wouldn't let the Professor leave without me. I was too blinded by my rage at watching you get shot."

Lissette clicked again and expected it to be done but there was another picture. It was the file on the kid that had helped them get back on the island. She had hacked the files and pulled a bunch of the files on the kids that had been held at the island. She just stared at the picture of Remy and her thoughts flooded with the time he had spent with her. Then she remembered why he was familiar, he had been the one to help them get on the island and get the kids out. No wonder he didn't remember her, that had been when she had very short black hair. She had dyed it to remain hidden.

John's voice brought her back, "Who was that guy in the picture with you, Lissy? And why do you have a file on Gambit?"

Lissette shook her head, "No one. And because he was the one who helped us get on the island."

Logan asked, "Who was the other guy?"

Lissette growled, "No one, now mind your damn business. I have brought up enough of my past now leave it alone." The air began to crackle with her power as she glared at Logan. He let it go and Lissette sat towards the back and Rogue sat next to her, "I know you don't want to answer and I think I know why. But who was that guy in the picture with you?"

Lissette slowly looked up at Rogue with her sad eyes, "His name was Wade. He was another member of Team X. He wasn't afraid of me, he always told me I better learn to control myself so I didn't shock him and kill him when he surprised kissed me. My father and Uncle were none too happy when they found out he was trying to pursue me because he was always a smart ass to them."

Rogue put her hand on Lissette's shoulder, "What happened to him?"

Lissette felt her power crackle as she thought about it, "Stryker used him for his own personal experiment. He put all the powers that he was stealing from the kids into him. He made him a monster, like the Frankenstein creature. He was what we were fighting at the end on the island. He was what my father told me to run from because he didn't know me anymore. He cut me and I felt my heart break at that. He was the only man brave enough to try to be with me or for me to love, and it ended in disaster. I didn't let anyone else in and I won't ever."

Rogue pulled her in for a hug and Lissette struggled to hold her powers back in case they touched. She knew if they did, her power would win out over Rogue's. She would shock her before she got a chance to absorb anything. Rogue pulled away and smiled at her, "You shouldn't shove everyone out. Besides, you did agree to a date with John."

Lissette chuckled, "I know, I remember."


	10. Fighting Stryker & Running Away

Rogue walked back over to the others and Magneto and Mystique came near her, "You are an amazing mutant you know. You could be great, just like I have always told you."

Lissette turned her eyes to him, "I am immune to the ways of turning against my family, Erik."

Mystique said, "We were your family once, Lissy. You were my sister."

He watched the way she stared at him, "And your father is on our side. And we fought on the same side once, and I know you feel the same way about humans."

She growled, "You are still my sister, Mystique. You always will be, no matter what. And my uncle is here, on this side. And so is the kid that I saved, and I will die before I turn against that kid. I helped him keep going and I will not leave him now."

Magneto was surprised at her determination, "Who is this kid?"

Lissette cackled like a witch, "Nice try, but I won't tell you." As she spoke about the kid, she felt someone trying to get inside her head and she glanced up to make eye contact with Jean. Then she thought of a certain memory and she saw Jean gasp as she obviously saw it. Jean jumped up, "Does he know?"

Lissette nodded, "He remembers a woman saving his life, but I don't think he quite knows it was me."

Jean was shocked by her words but she remained quiet as she sat back down for them to land. They were at Alkali Lake, were Stryker was. Storm told the Trio to stay in the jet and only get out to help the kids. They all took off in different directions and Lissette followed Logan. She wanted to kill Stryker, it was what drove her right now. Logan and her tore through the compound to try to find him until Logan was stuck by Deathstrike, the female version of him. He yelled, "Go, Lissette. Find the others. Help the kids."

As they were fighting, a pain shot through Lissette. Logan and the woman fell as well. Stryker had to be focusing on mutants and trying to kill them, it hurt like hell. After a moment though, it was gone.

Lissette took off running to find Storm and Jean. Storm and Nightcrawler were helping the kids and Jean was nowhere to be seen. Lissette screamed, "Where is Jean?"

Storm said, "Finding Scott."

Lissette helped show the kids to the plane while the others were still inside. She saw John walk off with Magneto and she wanted to call out to him, but she didn't. She was on the plane with the others when the group came running in. Lissette's eyes fell on Scott first, making sure he was alright. Lissette noticed Jean missing, "Where is Jean?"

Storm said, "She is going to lift the plane so we can escape."

Lissette felt a strange feeling go through her and she pleaded to Jean in her thoughts: _Don't do this, Jean. He won't survive it._

Jean spoke back: _That's why you will have to take care of him. Now when I lift the plane, I need you to put a surge through the plane._

Lissette felt tears start to fall as she walked to the control panel of the plane. Scott stared at her in horror and she peeled off her glove and put her hand on the controls. Jean said, _Do it now, Lissy._

Lissette pushed power through her hand and into the plane as Jean lifted it from the ground. Tears were cascading down Lissette's face as she stared down at Jean, _It's the only way to save him, Lissy. Tell him I love him. And tell him who you are._

Lissette surged the plane as the engines started and the plane lifted up and Jean let go of the water and Lissette screamed, "No!" Jean's words still played in her head, It's the only way to save him.

Logan grabbed her as she fell backwards, but then she shoved him away, not looking up. As they get back to the mansion, Lissette begins to pack her stuff. Scott approaches her in her room, "What are you doing, Lissy?"

Lissette started to cry again, "I have to leave, Scott. I can't stay here."

He pleaded, "I lost Jean, I can't lose you too."

Lissette screamed, "I lost her too, that's what scares me. I always kept people away but now I feel so terrible. I felt for her, she was my friend. I'm not allowed to have friends!"

Scott just grew angry, "Then what am I?"

Lissette couldn't hold it back anymore as Jean's words came back. She said, "You are the reason I started to care. You didn't even know me, but you ran up to hug me just because I saved you. You wouldn't let them leave without me on that plane with you. Scott, you are my brother, the kid I saved, the kid that made me feel again." She walked closer to him and put her bare hand against his face, "You are my control, kid."

He gasped and stepped away from her, "Then why are you leaving?"

Lissette felt the tears coming, "Because I lost Jean, and she was my friend. And it fucking hurt. I lost Remy when he left me when I wouldn't admit to myself that I cared. But now that he is gone, it hurts. The same it did when I lost Wade. But you, kid, you are family. If I lost you, nothing would fix that pain. I have to just get away. I'm sorry Scott."

She grabbed her bag and ran to the garage. She took one of Scott's bikes as she sped out of the garage. She didn't even know where she was going, but she had to leave. Somehow she ended up in California, living a normal life away from the others.


	11. Bad News

Scott was still reeling over Jean and went back to the lake. He found Jean, but she had become the Phoenix now. The Professor sensed the disturbance and sent Logan and Storm to check it out. They only found Jean and no sign of Scott. They feared that he is dead. They brought Jean back to the school but she wasn't herself anymore. They relayed the information about Scott and that's when Lissette heard from them again.

The Professor went into Cerebo and searched out Lissette. He found her and sent Storm to tell her what has happened.

Lissette was in her apartment when she heard a knock at her door. It was a very unexpected thing, no one knew her. She opened the door to find Storm, and she sighed, "You hunted me down, now what do you want?"

Storm said, "I think you should sit down, sweetheart."

Lissette growled, "No, just tell me what you want."

Storm was timid with her words, "We believe Scott was killed. He was at Alkali Lake and somehow Jean survived. She is different though now."

Those words had frozen Lissette as they kept playing in her head. Scott was dead. Her kid brother was dead. Her control was dead, her reason for going on and being part of the X-Men was dead. She spoke with no emotion, "Get out."

Storm tried to plead with her, but Lissette screamed, "Get out!" and the air crackled with electricity. The lights in the entire apartment building blew up and Storm's hair began to stand on end. Storm ran out of the building and back to the jet.

Storm returned to the mansion to find that Jean has left and Logan is unconscious. Jean had gone to her family home, away from everyone. Charles went after her as did Erik. Magneto toyed with the Professor, "So did you feel that there is another with immense power, Charles?" The Professor could feel a power spike in California too and knew that it is Lissette.

The Professor turned to Magneto, "Stay away from her, Erik. She is nothing like her father. She was always a good kid."

Magneto chuckled, "Just without the control huh? We shall see if she is her father's child."

They walked into Jean's home and tried to talk to her. The Phoenix surfaced and she disintegrated the building with the Professor in it. Logan and Storm returned to the school with a broken spirit, everything was gone.

Rogue packed up her stuff and was trying to walk out when Logan caught her. She had sought out the cure, wanting to be normal again. He told her to only get the cure if it was what she wanted. He didn't try to convince her to stay.

The group didn't feel like going on anymore, but another mutant came to their side. A man named Warren, who was called Angel. He got their spirits up and they decided to fight back. Logan went after Jean alone and Magneto handed him his ass so to speak. Logan raced back to the mansion to get the others together, they had a war to win.

* * *

Magneto went to try to get Lissette. He, Pyro, and the trio with Jean went to the rooftop she was on. Electricity filled the sky and Lissette was in the middle of the storm staring at them. Pyro called out to her, "We need you, Lissy."

Lissette didn't see anyone but Jean as she spun and fired bolts at her, "You bitch! You killed him! I'll enjoy watching you die, Jean!"

Jean's alternative personality came out and it started trying to disintegrate Lissette, but Lissette just cackled at her attempt, "You can't kill me Jean. I'm unbreakable. No matter what you do, I'll just heal."

Magneto convinced Jean to walk away somehow and they left, with Pyro looking back at her longingly. She knew he still wanted her, she could smell it all over him.

* * *

At the mansion as the team suited up, Logan said, "We have another person we need."

Storm nodded, "Logan, I agree, but she won't come. She isn't exactly all there anymore. You didn't see her. Scott's death took a massive toll on her."

Bobby said, "We need her, Storm. She may be our only hope."

Hank nodded, "Lissette is tough as nails, she will not back down from adversary."

Logan was confused, "How do you know what Lissette would do?"

Hank shook his head, "A topic for another time, Wolverine."

Logan nodded, "I know how to get Lissy back to herself."

Storm was confused but agreed as they piled onto the jet. There was Pietr (Colossus), Kitty (Shadowcat), Logan (Wolverine), Bobby (Iceman), Hank (Beast), and Storm. Logan had a plan that he wouldn't tell anyone much about, just that they had to find a certain mutant.

Storm asked, "How will we find him? You don't even know where he is."

Logan scoffed, "Where else would a Cajun be? New Orleans."

Storm set the plane for New Orleans and Logan set off to finding the mutant in question. He found him in a bar, the same one as was those many years ago, playing poker. He yelled out, "Remy Lebeau."

The Cajun turned around to look at Logan, "It's been a long time, my friend. To what do I owe this pleasure of seeing ya again?"

Logan said, "Its Lissette."

Remy's eyes changed fast, "She can't die, so what happened?"

Logan said, "She ain't dead."

Remy's cocked his head to the side, "Then why are ya here?"

Logan growled at Remy's attitude, "Look Cajun, my niece may have written into her file on herself that you were the only one who could touch her…for extended periods of time. She showed us the pictures from her file, she had files on you, ones that she didn't want to talk about. Her mood changed when she spoke of you, so I have an inkling that she may have felt something for you. So we need you to help us."

Remy processed his words, Lissette may have felt something for him. The untouchable and unbreakable woman may have been his…until he left her. He sighed, "How can I help?"

Logan said, "We need you to come with us."

Remy nodded as he followed him, a wide range of thoughts going through his head. She had been the one girl to walk out on him, the one virgin who didn't become attached, the one girl who was just as fiery as he was.


	12. Trying to Get Her Back

They flew to California and went to Los Angeles, which is where Lissette was. From the plane, they saw a huge electrical storm from the top of one of the buildings. Logan said, "That's her. You'll have to land away from everything and we will come into the city."

Storm did as he said and they made their way to the building. The whole sky was lit up with her electricity and the whole rooftop sparked. Her blonde hair stood straight up and took on a blue appearance from her power. Her leather body suit was still intact because of the material. Her eyes even seemed to be sparking as she sent electricity in every direction. Bobby went out first, trying to plead with his teacher and friend, "Miss Lissette, we need you. We have to stop Magneto."

Lissette screamed, "I don't care. I don't care about any of you anymore. Get away from me before I fry you, Iceman."

He gasped as he ran back inside and was slightly afraid, "She is gone. I don't think we can save her."

Remy asked, "Why is she like this? What happened?"

Logan said, "Scott, you know Cyclops, he was the kid she saved from the Island. He was family to her and he died."

Remy thought about that, how could he stop her and get her to come back to herself. Wait, she was the one who was at the island, she was the woman who had been with Logan. She had long blonde hair instead of the short black hair she had when she had been on the island. The woman who had risked everything to save the other mutants. Logan said, "I'm going to try to go out there."

Logan walked out on the rooftop and Lissette turned to glare at him, "Still trying to take me back? I'm gone, Uncle Jimmy. You'll have to kill me. But how to kill the unkillable? Jean had the same problem when she realized it."

Logan shook his head, "You're my niece. I won't kill you. You said that Wade was killed even though he had our traits. You have to snap out of this. You have to be strong. You have to do it for Scott."

At the mention of their names, Lissette turned and threw electricity bolts at Logan, but he jumped out of the way. She screamed, "Don't you dare mention either of them! I loved them! I let myself succumb to that vicious human emotion and look what it got me! You and father killed Wade because Stryker had fucking screwed him up! My own family killed the man I had allowed myself to love! Do you have any idea how twisted that is?"

Logan ran back into the door and Lissette turned back to the ledge and the power got worse. Logan looked at Remy, "You're our last hope. We tried the friend, Bobby. We tried the family, me. Now we try the one I hope she feels something for, you. Now go."

Remy didn't quite like those words, but he wanted to help Lissette so he walked out the door and onto the rooftop. Lissette screamed, "Don't you give up?" as she spun around. She faltered in her power as she scanned over him. Then the power exploded with even more passion, "You! It's all your fucking fault! If I hadn't met you, I could have stayed in New Orleans. I would have never had to go back! I would have forgotten about Scott. I never would have formed any friendships with those people! You ruined everything!"

She threw electricity at him but he hit it with his staff and his own power and it bounced back at her. It knocked her backwards and when she got back up, she didn't see him anywhere. Then she felt hands on her arms from behind her and she screeched shooting power through her body. He whispered, "Did ya forget ya can't hurt me with ya power, _chère_?"

She fought in his grasp and then he spun her around in his arms and he slammed his lips to hers. Her body went limp and then he pulled his mouth away, "Don't be this way. Ya can't let this break you. Ya can't shove everyone out all the time. Now ya can help them or ya can be helpless. I know ya were never a helpless person, so ya need ta help your friends. Ya need ta be strong like ya were that day on the island. Do this for him, do this for Scott."

Lissette cried at his name and she fell into Remy's arms unconscious. Remy walked her over to the door and Logan came out, and he picked her up in his arms. Logan looked at Remy, "Thank you."

Remy nodded as he backed away from the group. He wasn't going to go with them, he couldn't, it wasn't his fight. He watched them head back to the jet and he hoped that Lissette would be alright now. Logan carried her onto the plane and they headed to the lab. She came to on the jet and woke up looking into the eyes of Bobby. She remembered what she had said to him and she felt bad, "I'm sorry Bobby."

He nodded as he said, "It's okay, Miss Lissette."

Lissette looked up at Logan, "Where is Rogue?"

Logan looked down, "She wanted to take the cure. She left to do it."

Lissette screeched, "You let her?"

Logan said, "It's her choice, she made it for herself." Lissette nodded, she had thought about it too.

She looked to Logan, "Where is he?"

Logan shrugged, "He didn't want to come. He helped you but then he left, said he wasn't hero material."

Lissette felt her heart fall at those words as she prepared herself to fight this war against her own kind. Against a man that had helped her once, against a guy that had wanted to date her, against the sister she had accrued. She wasn't ready to do this, but they needed her. She was their most powerful weapon.


	13. Fighting Friends

As they got close to Alcatraz Island, she saw them on the bridge and she gasped at the realization of it all. Storm landed the plane on the room as they piled out and jumped to stand in front of the soldiers, to protect them. Lissette flipped off the roof and landed on the ground and stared up at Magneto. As the others made a line of defense, Lissette stood above them, "Don't do this, Erik."

He stared back at her, "We have to, Lissette, you know that. You saw what they did to us that day on the beach. You know more than most that humans cannot be trusted. You should be on our side, not theirs."

Lissette held her head up, "I fight for what's right. Humans fear us because they don't understand us."

Magneto laughed, "They will never understand us if all we ever do is hide."

Lissette walked closer, "I'm not hiding anymore, Erik. I am who I am and I have accepted it."

Magneto nodded, "I see that, you no longer wear your glasses. You show those beautiful eyes of yours."

Lissette saw Pyro staring at her and she glanced at the group, "Where is Mystique?"

Magneto made a pained face, "She was cured. I couldn't have her around anymore."

Lissette glared, "She was our sister! And you just threw her aside?"

Lissette let the power crackle from her hands and she reached down to pull off her gloves. She stared up at them in defiance, she wouldn't back down. The fight started and they all began to fight and Lissette sent power through the crowd of her own kind. She had to admit, it hurt her slightly to realize what she was doing. Then they were left with just the main mutants. The Trio went into the building to get the kid, with Juggernaut. Kitty went in to try to get to the kid first. Bobby was fighting Pyro, and then knocked him out. Logan had Pietr throw him at Magneto as a distraction and Hank stuck the needles with the cure in Magneto. Lissette stood over him, "It didn't have to be this way, Erik."

He frowned at her, "We shouldn't be cured or controlled."

Lissette just shook her head as she turned away from him. Jean was still standing and anger coursed through her when she looked at Jean. Soldiers came and fired on Jean, bringing out the Phoenix. As everything began to be destroyed, Storm looked at Logan and he yelled, "Get everyone out of here. I am the only one who can stop her."

Lissette piped up, "So can I."

Logan shook his head as he grabbed her arm, "I need you to go. I need you to help the others."

Lissette shook her head, "She killed Scott, I can't just let that go. I refuse to let it go."

Logan said, "You told me once that I told you to help others, to get to safety, please do that again for me. Please listen to me, Lissy."

Lissette growled as she ran to help people. She saw Pyro unconscious on the ground and she wanted to help him, but she had lost her gloves in the fight. She could hear Charles' words in her head, _don't let it control you, you can control it_. She took a deep breath as she willed her power down and scooped him up in her arms. She ran across the bridge and got Pyro to safety. The others weren't too happy about that though. Bobby screamed, "What the hell were you thinking? He is our enemy."

Lissette glanced up at Magneto as she spoke her next words, "We haven't always been enemies. We were friends once. We were close once."

Logan had to kill Jean and it weighed on him hard, but Lissette felt somewhat happy that Jean was dead. She had anger towards the woman still, she had killed Scott. Scott was still a sore spot for Lissette.

They all went back to the mansion and Storm opened the school back up. Rogue came back and was in her room when they invited the children back. Lissette ran to Rogue's room to see her, "You're back."

Rogue nodded as she looked as if she wanted to hug Lissette so Lissette reached out and grabbed her to hug her. Rogue was shocked, "You can touch people now?"

Lissette smiled, "Somewhat. I just have to will my power down to do it."

Rogue smiled widely at the thought as she held on tight to Bobby's hand. Lissette said, "I think we should go out."

Rogue nodded, "I second that. Let's go."

Lissette motioned for the two to follow her and she knocked on Logan's door, "Logan, come on, we are going out."

Logan groaned as he opened the door and followed them. As they were going down the stairs, Kitty popped out of one of the walls and about fell into Lissette, so Lissette jumped away and fell partially down the stairs, but before she hit the bottom, there were strong hands around her wrists. Good thing she had put her gloves on. She looked up at the man holding her and she bit her lip at the sight of him. He was gorgeous with his light blond hair and an innocent face, and his large angel wings. She jumped away, "I am so sorry."

He grinned at her, "It's quite alright, Miss ?"

Lissette held out her gloved hand, "Miss Lissette Creed."

Rogue, Logan and Bobby raised an eyebrow at her using her actual name. Lissette saw them from the corner of her eye, "What? I'm not running anymore. Erik made me realize I should have never ran from who I am."

The guy shook her hand, "Warren Worthington."

Lissette had her flirtasous look, "We were just going out to get a bite to eat, care to join us?"

Warren smirked back, "I would like that."

She grabbed his hand to lead him by the hand out to the car. They drove to a nice restaurant and Rogue motioned to the bathroom and Lissette followed her. Rogue was grinning as they walked in, "You like him, don't you?"

Lissette nodded, "He is quite handsome. Now I will just have to explain my condition and see if he understands."

Rogue grabbed her hand as they walked back out to the table. They had a nice dinner and had a bit of table conversation.


	14. Full Disclosure

They headed back to the mansion and Lissette made her way to bed, but wanted to visit Scott's grave first. She walked out on the grounds in her tank top and shorts as she sat next to his grave. She heard someone approach and she knew it was her uncle. He asked, "How did you know them before?"

Lissette sighed, "There was a point during the 60's where we had nothing to do. Two guys came to ask if you wanted to join them, you told them to fuck off. I was intrigued though and wanted to go with them. You told me I better run to catch them and I better be back before there was another war. You also told me dad wouldn't be happy I left, but if I wanted to go I could. I went with them, they were Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr. They had gathered a few others. Alex Summers who is Havok, Raven who is Mystique, Hank McCoy who is Beast, Sean Cassidy who is Banshee. They all had their gifts and they were all my friends. Erik told me not to hide myself, and that the humans would never understand us. We stopped a nuclear war, but still the humans turned on us because we are 'dangerous'. He was right, humans will never accept us."

Logan sat next to her, "I wish I could remember so I could comfort you."

Lissette smiled at him, "It's alright, Uncle Jimmy. It isn't your fault."

Logan put his arm around her, "Let's go inside kid."

Lissette walked back to her room and she looked at her cell. She had a message on it. It was from Raven: **The cure isn't permanent. I got my powers back. I'm in New York.**

Lissette took a deep breath as she read the message again, she had just instinctively given her number to Pyro and she guessed he had found Raven. She texted back: **Come to the school tomorrow, I promise it is safe for you here. Bring Pyro too.**

Lissette curled up in her bed thinking about the dinner she had been at, she had fallen for Warren's charm. Tomorrow would be the day she explained everything to the school, they deserved that much. She had already cleared it with Storm.

The next day, it was lunch time and Storm was gathering all the kids into the gym where Lissette would finally give her presentation. She was scared shitless to say the least, all these people could turn on her if they wanted. She glanced up to see Mystique and Pyro in the corner, watching her intently. She nodded in their direction as she watched the rest of the people come in.

Once they were all in, she began. She had the earliest picture of her up. The 1870 one. She said, "This is a picture of my father, my uncle and me. As you can see, I was quite young in this picture. My uncle as you can see is the man you all know as Professor Logan. His real name is James Howlett. My father is the other man, Logan's half-brother. His name is Victor Creed, some of you know him as Sabretooth. I was born into a family of mutants. The family curse was passed down to me as soon as I was born. I was a fast healer, I had heightened senses and I have these nifty fangs."

Lissette grinned to show her teeth. She continued, "When I hit puberty, my other power came. The one I got from my mother. I have like electricity in my body. I have a hard time controlling it and if someone were to touch my skin, I could electrocute you. I was never able to touch anyone after that. I can't have relationships or even friendships because I am too afraid of hurting them. I never left my family's side either because they were the only ones who would always be there. You see, I was born in 1860, right before the Civil War."

Gasps went through the air as they heard her birth year. She said, "My uncle and father were even older. We barely age, it's part of our curse. After my uncle and father were done with the war, they came to take me back from my mother. I stayed with them ever since then. They fought in World War I, I was right there."

She showed the picture form the war. Then she clicked to the next war, "This was the Second world war and I was right there again. There is a part where my story diverts though, which is during the 60's. Two men came to recruit my father and uncle. Father had walked away to attend to something and Uncle James told the two to fuck off. The two intrigued me though so I asked if I could go, he let me. I went after them and offered my help. They were interested in my power and I introduced myself, as did they. Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr. They were gathering mutants to help fight, and I was more than willing to go. At the CIA headquarters, they introduced me to the others. Alex Summers who was named Havok, a kid who possessed the power to throw energy in rings. There was Darwin, a kid who could adapt to anything. Sean Cassidy, who was called Banshee because he had a scream that could break glass. And Raven, who was like Charles' sister, we became close. I treated her like my own sister, she is Mystique, the shifter. Then there was the very young intelligent kid who had big feet and wanted to cure himself. It backfired on him of course, but he is still useful. Hank McCoy was an amazing asset."

There was a picture of the group that Moira had taken to put in the file. Lissette had hacked the government to get it, just so she could remember. She changed to the next one, a picture of Sebastian Shaw, "This was the man we were after. He was a mutant who wanted to start a war in the same way Magneto did, but he had terrorized a young Erik so all he wanted to do was kill him. This man could absorb any type of energy, which included my power, so I got the once in a chance lifetime to be able to touch someone. Too bad that he was the bad guy. We stopped the war and the group split in half."

She flipped to another picture, the one of them in front of the firing squad, "I did the wrong thing and left Charles' side to be back with my family. They were fighting in Vietnam now and dad had went off the deep end a bit. The boss ordered my dad to be killed by a firing squad but neither I nor my uncle would allow that, so we were all to be executed. The family curse saved us though, none of us could die. In a cell, we were approached by a man named Stryker. He wanted to have us join his mutant team. Dad agreed so uncle Jimmy and I followed."

The next picture was of the team, "This was our team. They were all mutants and we mostly got along. Until Stryker ordered a bad job that my uncle wouldn't do, and I left with him. Stryker offered my uncle the chance to have the metal that we had been searching for adhered to his skeleton so he could get his vengeance. He agreed to it and I watched over it all. Stryker just wanted my uncle to be another experiment and my uncle heard his words. My uncle escaped and ran out, and I followed after him, not agreeing with what Stryker was doing either."

The next picture was the one of her and Wade that she had never explained to the others, she took a deep breath and paused, she didn't know if she could talk about him. She looked down at Rogue who was trying to give her the best smile she could, urging her to continue, "This was Wade. He was the first man I fell in love with. The first man to be brave enough to try to be with me and yell at me if I shocked him when he surprised kissed me. My uncle and father hated him too which made it even better. However, Stryker used him for an experiment and he had to be put down. He had my father gathering up the mutant kids so he could take their powers and put them into the mutated Wade. My uncle talked to an old member of our team to get information about the island. Dukes told us about a kid named Remy, he was the only one ever known to have escaped and could show us where it was."

She clicked to the picture of Remy and she felt her heart surge as she looked at him, "This was the only mutant known to escape the island. My uncle and I tracked him down and asked him to help us get on the island. That's where the showdown with Wade occurred and where I learned to have a heart again. I helped the kids to a plane that had landed and I sensed Charles in the plane. But I was distracted by a sound of my uncle screaming. Kayla was dying and my uncle wasn't happy about it, and Stryker fired at him. Stryker had adamantium bullets though and fired it in my uncle's head, producing his amnesia."

She clicked to the next one, it was of her and Scott when she had first come to the mansion. He was a teenager and was hugging her midsection. She stammered with her words on this one, "This was Scott Summers. He was a kid on the island. He hugged me the day I saved him and he wouldn't let the Professor leave that island without me on the plane with him. He became a little brother to me, and I looked out for him. I loved him and he loved me."

She switched it and the presentation clicked off. She said, "My real name is Lissette Elizabeth Creed. I was born over a hundred and forty years ago. I don't age and I don't die and I can't be touched. I was nicely nicknamed Volt by my father and uncle. I am my father's daughter but I am nothing like him."

Rogue stood up and applauded her as she smiled. Bobby and the rest of her friends followed. Warren approached her on stage, "It took a lot of courage to do that."

Lissette nodded, "Yes, it sure did. But it had to be done. I'm done hiding."

He smiled widely, "You have the most beautiful eyes."

Lissette giggled as she blushed, "Thank you."

He asked, "Would you like to go out sometime? I am more than willing to try this dating thing with you if you want to that is."

Lissette nodded, "I would like that."


	15. Bad Dreams Part II

That night, Lissette laid down on her bed and drifted off to sleep. Her mind went to the days with her Uncle.

_She remembered being in Africa and Stryker ordering that the man tell the group where the metal was. He wouldn't and Stryker ordered them to death for refusing. Uncle Jimmy was pissed that they were killing innocent people. He stopped her father from killing a man as she started to lose control and the air sparked. Stryker never knew about her electrical power, she had wanted it to be a secret because she really didn't trust the humans. She was screaming at the horror of it all and Uncle Jimmy grabbed her hand and he pulled her with him as they walked away. Lissette hadn't ever cried that hard as she did the week following that incident, since she had to walk away from her father. _

_Uncle Jimmy had made a home for himself in the Canadian mountains with a woman named Kayla. Lissette treated her like her aunt since her and Uncle Jimmy were very close. Lissette lived with them and helped Kayla at her teaching position. One day it changed though, when Uncle Jimmy told them that that day Stryker had come to see him. Stryker said that someone was hunting down the team, but Uncle Jimmy wasn't worried. Both him and Lissette could take care of themselves and he said he had told Stryker that. _

_One day while driving home, Uncle Jimmy had almost gotten into a fight with a man on the road, but Kayla stopped it. Lissette could smell the change in their moods almost instantaneously and knew she had done something to stop them. She confronted her the next day, "You're a mutant aren't you?"_

_Kayla said, "I don't know what you are talking about."_

_Lissette laughed, "Don't lie to me, I smelled the change in mood, it was too fast to be normal. You did something."_

_Kayla walked out of the house to get away from Lissette and was driving to pick up Uncle Jimmy. It was that day that Lissette smelled the familiar scent again and she took off running to find the source. She heard her Uncle screaming as she got closer and she saw him holding Kayla. Her father had killed Kayla and Uncle Jimmy was out for blood now. Lissette followed after him to a bar to see the confrontation. They began to fight and Lissette kept screaming, "Stop it! Please! Stop it!"_

_They didn't though and she felt her emotions going out of control, causing her power to go crazy. This was her father and her uncle fighting and she didn't know if she could take it if one of them actually won the fight. Her father knocked her uncle down to the ground and he was down, her father stomped on his bone claws. As her father went to walk away, he grabbed her arm, "Come with me, Lissette. You are my daughter."_

_Lissette yanked her arm away, "No, dad. You killed Aunt Kayla!"_

_He growled as he ran off, "You choose him over your own father."_

_Lissette ran to her uncle's side, "Uncle Jimmy, are you alright?"_

_He groaned and the police came and they took them to the hospital. There they noticed the knife wounds were gone and he jumped up from the table. Stryker was in the hospital and he approached her uncle. He offered him a chance at revenge against her father, to have the metal they found adhered to his skeleton. He agreed to it so he would have the chance to beat her father. She felt the conflicting emotions again at the thought of the two fighting again. _

_Stryker flew them to the lab at Alkali Lake and had him put in the tank, awaiting the procedure. They started the procedure and then as the metal began to set, her uncle flat lined. Lissette began to panic at the thought of him dying and she ran out of the room Stryker had left her in. She ran towards the lab room and then she heard those words as she reached the door, "He survived it now erase his memory."_

_Her eyes grew at that, Stryker was in on it the whole time. She heard her uncle jump up and scream as he ran out the door. He grabbed her hand as he ran out the door and he pulled her towards the cliff as they jumped into the water. They ran until they reached a barn and he was sitting inside when an old man came in. He offered her uncle clothes and let them stay the night. Zero found them the next day though and killed the old couple and tried to kill both of them. They ended up in Vegas to see Wraith. He told them that Stryker had them collecting mutants and that Dukes knew where the island was that her uncle was looking for. _

_Dukes hated her uncle though so when he asked, he refused to answer and instead started a fight. Wraith wasn't helpful either, he wanted to see them fight. Lissette watched as they started to fight and Dukes was kicking her uncle's ass. Wraith said, "This is pretty good."_

_Lissette nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty damn funny to watch."_

_Finally, Dukes was knocked out and as he came to, Uncle Jimmy started asking questions with his claws out. He told Dukes if he wasn't afraid of him then he should be afraid of Lissette and as he said those words, Lissette sent a surge through the building that knocked out the lights. Dukes answered them and they headed off towards New Orleans to find Remy Lebeau, the only mutant known to have escaped. As they walked into the bar, they saw him playing poker with others. Wraith said he was going to watch the back in case he bolted. Her uncle sat down at the table as she stood next to him. Remy asked if he could deal him in and he said he only have 17 bucks. Remy glanced up at the woman next to this man, "Ya could always offer her up as a bet. She looks like a good thing to have."_

_Her uncle glared at the guy, "There is no way in hell I am offering up my niece in a poker bet."_

_Remy shrugged as he glanced her over and said, "Too bad."_

_Lissette turned to smell something. She leaned down whisper to her uncle, "There is a problem outside, I'm going to go out there." He nodded to her as she walked out the back. She saw her dad standing over Wraith's body and she screamed, breaking all the lights as she freaked. He called out to her, "Lissette, you don't understand…" Her uncle came flying through the wall and he turned to stare at the scene in front of him. The guy came following after and her uncle knocked him in the face as her father and uncle began to fight again. She stood away from them and let the fight go until that guy came running up and blasted them all back. Lissette, however, was still standing in the middle of the scene and the guy was baffled by it, "How are ya still standing?"_

_She smirked as she said, "My secret." Her father took off running and she went after him. He pinned her to the wall, "Why are you staying with him? I am your father, not him. You should be with me. I am the one who has saved you. Stryker wants you for his experiment, but I won't collect you for him."_

_Lissette shoved him backwards away from her and ran back towards her uncle. She flew around the corner and her uncle caught her, "Are you alright?"_

_She felt the tears start to fall, "He asked me why I stay with you. Told me that Stryker wants me for his experiment but he won't bring me in. If Stryker wants me, that means he probably told Stryker about me."_

_Her uncle pulled me closer, "I won't let him take you, Lissette. I will protect you."_

_The guy they had sought out flew them to the island and her uncle said they were going to jump out. Remy asked, "Ya are gonna let the girl jump out with ya?"_

_Lissette glared at the guy, "__**Oui, cochon sexists**__."_

_Her uncle chuckled at her words as he jumped into the water. Remy grabbed her arm and said, "__**Pas sexiste, juste prendre soin**__." He pulled her to him for a kiss and she freaked, thinking she would kill him. He released her after he kissed her quickly, "Be careful, chère."_

_She turned away from him in shock as she jumped from the plane. They swam towards the island and then went to find Stryker. He told them his plan and what he had done, and Kayla was standing behind them. Lissette was furious that Kayla had played them and she wanted to hurt her, but she explained she had to. Her father and uncle began to fight again as she screamed for them to stop and Kayla told her uncle he wasn't a monster, he didn't need to kill him. They went to release the kids and one in particular grabbed Lissette around the waist and said, "Thank you."_

_Lissette actually smiled as she told the kids to follow her and Kayla when a man showed up. She saw the swords come out of his hands and she about cried, "Wade? Is that you?"_

_He didn't speak as he attacked her uncle. He told her to help the kids and she went with them. She helped them until she heard the yelling from the top of the stack and she ran up to help. Wade was trying to kill her uncle and father. She tried to help but they insisted that she leave. She ran to find the kids and help them leave. Before she got to the helicopter though she heard her uncle's scream and she ran to see what was happening. She saw him get shot and her father was nowhere to be seen. She felt her power coursing through her as she got angry. Then a girl grabbed her and said that that kid was waiting for her, that he wouldn't let them leave without her. She followed the girl and got on the plane, thinking her family was dead now._

She woke up screaming, "NOOOOO!" The room was destroyed again and there was another guy standing over her, but this time it was her uncle. He pulled her to him for a hug and said, "It'll be alright, Lissy."

Lissette was cradled against him as she cried until she passed out again. Her uncle laid her down as he got up to walk out. Warren was walking by and saw this, "What happened? Is she alright?"

Logan nodded, "She was just having nightmares, she does a lot if she doesn't take her meds. If you are serious about seeing my niece, you will have to make sure she takes them every night otherwise she could blow up the school."

Warren looked scared for a moment before he nodded to Logan.

* * *

**Translations:**

_**Oui, cochon sexists:**_Yes, you sexist pig

_**Pas sexiste, juste prendre soin: **_Not sexist, just caring


	16. A Proposal

**~*1 year later*~**

Lissette came running down the main stairs to meet up with Warren and the group. Warren had insisted she dress nicely for dinner tonight and she was unsure of why, but she did it. She got to the bottom of the stairs and saw a crowd around someone and she didn't understand why. She said, "What are we doing? I thought we were going to dinner or were you all just waiting on little ole me?"

Lissette smiled widely as Warren came up to give her a quick kiss. She had control of her powers mostly, as long as her emotions didn't get sparked. Warren had been very understanding about the lack of sex since she didn't have full control yet. He put his arm around her back as he said, "We were waiting for you when someone came in."

Lissette shook her head, "Who came in? Is it someone I know?"

Storm came forward, "Yes, it is Lissy."

Lissette pushed through the crowd to see who was near the front door and she froze. Her eyes fell to the floor and she lost her ability to speak, but she could still feel those ruby eyes on her. She took a deep breath as she looked back up at him and tried to smile. She had to admit that she was angry with him, angry that he had left her, angry that she had allowed herself to feel something for him, angry just at the way he smirked at her. Before she could say anything though, Warren spoke, "We have to get going before we miss out reservation. I already invited Mr. Lebeau along too since Ororo said you knew him. I figured he would want to come to your birthday dinner too."

Lissette turned around to laugh at Warren, "You don't even know when my birthday is, Warren, hell I don't know when my birthday is. I just know it was in the springtime."

Warren nodded, "Just let us celebrate, Lissy."

He pulled her towards the door and to the car. Lissette had no idea why he was making such a big deal out of her birthday now, but she shrugged it off. She had other problems to deal with, like the fact that Remy would now be at the dinner table with them. She was worried he would say something in front of Warren, and she didn't want that.

They got to the restaurant and the waitress stared at her through her glasses, "Those are very strange glasses, Miss."

Lissette rolled her eyes at the waitress, she knew her glasses were strange. She had them crafted to look like Scott's but with a darker red lens to cover her dazzling blue eyes. She wore them as a reminder of Scott. She sighed as she thought of him as she sat down, and then her thoughts drifted to the day when they had told her about Scott. The day she had almost blew up LA with her power. The day she had insulted all of the people she had cared about. Lissette sat in her chair in her own thoughts and suddenly Rogue tapped her shoulder. Lissette glanced up, "I'm sorry Rogue, I must have drifted off."

Logan was worried, "Are you alright, Lissy?"

Lissette nodded, "I'm fine." Then she turned as she heard a very specific song playing from some kid's iPod. Her uncle and Remy apparently heard it too because she could smell the mood change. Her uncle's went from happy to worried. Remy's went from turned on to depressed. Lissette could feel Remy's eyes on her as his mood shifted.

She ignored it and continued with the small talk before Warren asked her to follow him outside on the restaurant's balcony. She followed after him curious what he was doing. Then she saw him get down on one knee, spread his wings out and look up at her, "Will you marry me, Lissette Elizabeth Creed?"

She felt the smile spread across her face as she looked down at him and pulled off her glasses before she said, "Yes, I will!" He slid a white gold 10 carat diamond ring on her finger.

She heard clapping and she turned around to see all her friends and family watching her as she grinned like a fool. She didn't see Remy standing with the others as she looked through the crowd. As they made their way back to the mansion, Warren held onto her, "You know you've made me a very happy man."

She smirked, "And you have made me a very happy woman," as she kissed him.

They walked into the mansion and Logan asked to speak to Lissette. Lissette walked to the kitchen with him as the others left, "Lissette, are you sure about this?"

Lissette glanced up at her uncle, "Are you really asking me that? This man loves me, he is willing to wait for me, and you want to ask that?"

Logan said, "I just want you to be sure, you sure seemed freaked by Remy's sudden appearance back here."

Lissette looked at the ground at the mention of his name. Logan said, "See there you go again. What happened between you two?"

Lissette stammered with her words, "Nothing. We only know each other from the time I was with you."

Logan shook his head, "Bullshit Lissy. He was so freaking jealous, I think everyone at the table felt it."

Lissette rolled her eyes, "He has no reason to be jealous. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to bed."

Lissette walked away from her Uncle and towards the room she shared with Warren. He was asleep when she got there and she smiled at him as she walked out on her balcony to smoke a cigarette. Warren had wanted her to stop but she just couldn't. She had done it for way too long to stop now. As she stood there smoking her cigarette, she saw Remy coming back to the school. She watched him mumbling to himself as he walked back and she could hear him, "Stupid bitch. I come back to see her and she is with some other guy. She doesn't even think about me. She wound her way into my life just to hurt me. I'll show her."

She backed into her room and shut the doors and felt the tears start to come down her face. She heard her phone go off and she reached for it, it was from Mystique or Pyro: **Need to see you. When can you meet?**

Lissette sighed as she texted back: **Danger Club, tomorrow, 10pm.**

She went to sleep before she received the reply.


	17. Reminders of the Past

She forgot to take her meds that night and she dreamed about the time with Charles at the CIA building.

_She was with the others in the building and Charles and Erik were away. They were having fun and partying when they heard the commotion. Lissette could hear it from the room they were in, and she told them to be ready for a fight. They were all scared but she wasn't, she was ready for a fight. She saw the red guy killing all the guards outside one of the windows and a guy who controlled cyclones killing the ones on the other side. She could hear the guy coming towards their room and he burst in the door. She stared him down through her glasses as he told them to join him. The stripper girl joined him and Lissette was disgusted that she had done it. Darwin acted like he was going to join them but then he grabbed Angel and told Alex to shoot. Lissette hadn't gotten out of the way in time and hit her in the side as it went towards Shaw. She fell to the ground and everyone was worried for a moment until she stood back up without a scratch and they all gasped. Shaw grabbed the energy and put it inside Darwin's mouth, and they watched it work around in his body. Lissette shot electricity towards Shaw in anger and he smirked as he absorbed it, "You certainly are an interesting one. Why don't you come with us?"_

_Lissette screamed, "Fuck you!"_

_Shaw grinned at her as he used Azazeal to teleport them away and Darwin exploded from the inside out. Lissette screamed, "NOOOO! Darwin!"_

_She could feel her power crackling through her body as she screamed and everything started to blow up around her. She couldn't control her emotions as she screamed, "ALEX, SHOOT ME PLEASE! STOP ME! I CANT CONTROL IT!"_

She could hear someone screaming her name and shaking her, "Lissette! Lissette please! Wake up!"

_She recognized the voice but it wasn't from her dream but she couldn't pull herself form the dream as she watched herself destroy more of the CIA facility before Alex finally shot her backwards with his energy ring._

With the dream ending, she finally woke up. She realized she wasn't in her bed anymore though and she was soaking wet. She heard the voice again, "Lissette? Are ya awake?"

She knew that Cajun voice, it was Remy who had been shaking her and trying to wake her. She whispered, "I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

He shook his head, "Ya ended up outside, _chère_. Logan is very worried so is ya boyfriend, but Logan insisted I handle this."

Lissette sat up to look around and saw the destruction she had caused and she sighed as she got up. She had somehow ended up in the fountain in the courtyard. Remy asked, "Ya wanna tell me why ya told someone to shoot ya?"

Lissette bit her lip in fear, "I can't control my power when emotions are concerned. I watched a friend of mine die, he was just a kid. I snapped after he died, almost killed all the rest of my friends. If it hadn't have been for Alex, who shot me with one of his energy rings, I could have. Burnt the shit out of me but it knocked me out long enough to regain composure."

Remy nodded, "Ya should go back in there and tell them ya are ok."

Lissette looked up at him, "How do you know when this is happening?"

Remy said, "Logan said he heard ya screaming."

Lissette stared him down, "_Vous êtes un mauvais menteur, Remy Lebeau. Je peux voir à travers vous. Dis-moi la vérité_. "

He sighed as he stared into her sapphire eyes with his ruby ones, "I'm an empath. I can feel it when ya are upset."

Lissette's eyes grew wide, "So you know when I feel things….wow." She shook head as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked towards the mansion. She mumbled back, "_Et je ne pense à toi. J'ai depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Vos yeux de rubis ont collé avec moi_."

Before he could say anything else though, she had ran inside the house. Logan was the first to approach her and he asked, "You alright? Did he help?"

Lissette smiled as she nodded, "I'm okay now."

Hank came up to her, "We could all hear you. You dreamt about that day at the CIA, didn't you? I could hear you screaming for Alex to shoot you."

Lissette looked at the ground, "I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't control it."

Hank nodded as he patted her on the back, "I still keep in touch with him, if you wanted to see him again."

Lissette nodded, "I would like that, Hank, thanks."

Lissette walked towards Warren who put his arm around her as he walked her back to their room. He made sure she took her Valium before she went to bed and they fell asleep.

Logan turned to Remy as he walked into the house, "What did she say to you?"

Remy shook his head as he walked past Logan and towards the room he had claimed as his. He needed someone to get his mind off of that blonde haired blue eyed dazzling beauty that was Lissette Creed. He laid down and tried to sleep without thinking of her.

Lissette woke the next day and kissed Warren on the cheek before she got up to get ready for her class. She walked to her classroom and she bumped into Hank in the hallway, "Oh, Lissette, I called Alex. He is making a trip down here just to see you. He said he will be here tomorrow."

Lissette smiled widely, "Thank you, Hank. I'll see you later, I have to get to my French class."

Lissette walked in and froze when she saw Remy sitting on her desk, "Ororo told me ta watch ya for a few days so I can teach this class."

Lissette sighed, "Alright." She was nothing if not professional and she wouldn't be bothered by Remy Lebeau, no matter what she had told him last night."

She spoke to her class, "_C'est monsieur Lebeau. Il sera votre nouveau professeur, il semblerait_. "

She heard all the outrage in the class and it made her smile. None of them wanted her to leave them. She laughed, "It's alright, class. I will be here for a few more days. And just so you know, if there are ever any problems, _sie können zu mir kommen_."

She could feel Remy glaring at her because he didn't understand her German. She went on with her class and as the kids left, she glanced over at Remy.

* * *

**Translation:**

_Vous êtes un mauvais menteur, Remy Lebeau. Je peux voir à travers vous. Dis-moi la vérité: _You are a bad liar, Remy LeBeau. I can't see right through you. Tell me the truth.

_Et je ne pense à toi. J'ai depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Vos yeux de rubis ont collé avec moi: _And I do think of you. I have since I met you. Your ruby eyes have stuck with me.

_C'est monsieur Lebeau. Il sera votre nouveau professeur, il semblerait: _This is Mister LeBeau. He will be your new teacher it would seem.

_sie können zu mir kommen: _You can come to me


	18. Confrontation by Remy

The students had closed the door when they had left and she laughed at Remy asleep in a chair. She walked over and decided to be mean. She leaned in close to his ear, "Remy, _mon amour_, I want you."

She laughed as she heard him respond in his sleep, "Mmmm Lissette, I need ya _chère_."

She couldn't help but scoff at his words which had him awake in an instant. He was watching her as if trying to see if he had said anything aloud. She laughed again, "Mmm Lissette, I need ya _chère_."

His eyes grew wide as she mocked him, but obviously he wasn't putting up with it. He stood up and backed her into a wall as he leaned to her ear, "I won't lie, I do need ya. I want ya more than words can express."

He could feel her emotions go haywire as the lights in the room started to flicker. He said, "What are ya so afraid of?"

Lissette shook her head, "I'm not afraid."

He smirked, "Empath remember?"

Lissette bit her lip as the lights got worse and then he slammed his lips onto hers and the lights exploded. She shoved him away as soon as she gathered her thoughts, "We can't do this. I am engaged and I am happy. I'm sorry Remy."

He frowned, "Leave him. I am the only one who can touch ya without being afraid of dying, so ya should be with me."

Lissette shook her head as she glared at him and walked out the door.

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Lissette snuck out the door to go to the club. She saw Mystique and Pyro at the front door waiting for her. She smiled as she approached them, "Hi Raven, John."

Mystique smiled at Lissette, she was the only one allowed to call her Raven. John pulled Lissette to him for a hug. Mystique asked, "Why did you have us meet you here?"

Lissette said, "I wanted to see both of you and tell you the good news."

Mystique raised an eyebrow at her words, "And that is?"

Lissette held her hand and Mystique and Mystique gasped, "You're getting married?"

Lissette nodded as they walked inside the club, "Yes, to Angel, Warren Worthington. He asked me last night."

Mystique yanked her in for a hug, "This is so exciting. I'm so happy for you."

John didn't look quite so happy about it so Lissette turned to him, "I'm sorry, John. I know you don't like this, but I still want both of you at my wedding, and Erik."

Mystique was curious now, "You want Erik there?"

Lissette nodded, "Of course I do, you all are family to me."

Mystique smirked as they ran to the dance floor and Lissette pulled John to dance with her. He was actually having fun as were Lissette and Mystique, until a certain song played over the system. It was the same one that Lissette had heard last night in the restaurant. The one that reminded her so much of Remy. She sighed as she turned to walk off the dance floor and she ran into someone. She shoved her power down so she wouldn't hurt the human she had ran into. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize the scent was familiar to her. She raised her head to apologize to the man she had hit and she was caught under the stare of those ruby red eyes again. She scowled as she turned away from him, just her luck that as that song played she would see his rotten face. He grabbed her arm to get her attention, "I want to talk to ya, Lissy."

She yanked her arm out of his grasp, "I don't want to talk to you, Remy. We are done being friends."

She stormed away from him with both of her friends watching her, but neither went to help her. Mystique had told John to stay out of it and let the events play out. He had begrudgingly listened to Mystique. Lissette stormed out the back door of the club and into the alley where her power started to explode with her anger at Remy. She mumbled, "_Arsch mit Ohren. Ich falle in ihn verliebt, und das ist, was er mit mir macht. Er kommt ständig zurück zu verhöhnen mich mit meiner Liebe. Er wird nicht nur laß mich sein_."

She growled to herself as she flung her electricity all over the alley, releasing the tension she had been holding back. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hand from behind and fling her into the wall. She was surprised that someone had grabbed her but then she saw who it was and she fought against his hands, "Let me go now!"

Remy laughed as he shook his head as he leaned in closer to her, "Lissette, just give in to me, ya are mine. We belong together."

Lissette shoved against him as he held her to the wall and he kissed her ear and began to move down her neck. She twitched slightly at his touch, her damn traitorous body betraying her. He pushed her shirt off her shoulder and she waited for his lips to touch her but then they slammed to her lips and she tried to push him off, but he was persistent. After a moment, she lost the urge to fight him off as he continued to molest her lips. She moaned against his mouth as his hand moved down her leg, running his fingertips along her thighs. She felt her toes start to curl at his touch and he whispered, "Can he touch ya like this?"

She wanted to hit him for his cold words about Warren and her relationship, but she couldn't muster the strength to respond. His fingers kept gliding up to her skirt and then they found their destination, which was her very wet center. He rubbed his fingers along her panties as he left feather light kisses along her neck, "Can he make ya feel like this?"

Lissette blinked in realization that Remy was right. Warren hadn't ever been able to touch her like this because she had been afraid she would fry him if she lost control while in ecstasy. She could touch him all she wanted, but he hadn't been able to touch her in response. She didn't know if he would ever be able to, even with all the training she had been going through. She worried every night what if the meds didn't keep her powers down and she went through another nightmare, she worried she could kill Warren without knowing it just because he slept next to her. She knew every word he said was right, but that didn't keep him the right to say them. She shoved him off of her hard and growled, "_Baise vous_."

He smirked, "Ya are angry cause I'm right. Ya thought about it."

She turned to walk away and before she got to the door though, she heard a voice she hadn't heard in years, "Lissette…"

* * *

**Translations:**

_mon amour: _My love

_Arsch mit Ohren. Ich falle in ihn verliebt, und das ist, was er mit mir macht. Er kommt ständig zurück zu verhöhnen mich mit meiner Liebe. Er wird nicht nur laß mich sein: _Stupid bastard. I fall in love with him and this is what he does to me. He constantly comes back to taunt me with my love. He won't just let me be.

_Baise vous: _Fuck you


	19. Familiar Faces

Lissette spun around quickly to look at her father's face and she had to hold back the emotion that wanted to go through her. She asked, "What do you want?"

Her father turned to grin at Remy, "Is this the man you have been traipsing around with?"

Lissette shook her head, "No, my fiancé is at the mansion."

Her father grinned, "Still with those rejects, are you? Lissette, you could be so much better without them. You know you belong on our side, you agree with everything Magneto says."

Lissette glared at her father, "I belong where I am. I told you I will never change those views."

Her father laughed, "Until you kill someone. Don't you worry about that fiancé of yours? You were always so worried about hurting Wade with your power."

Lissette's eyes danced with fire behind them, "Don't mention Wade. And my fiancé is fine, he understands."

She heard another voice join her father's, "Just like Bobby understood Rogue? He cheated on her because he couldn't touch her."

Lissette frowned at John's words, "Bobby is apparently an asshole, Warren isn't like that."

Her father chuckled, "All men are like that, my dear. I am sorry to say."

Lissette felt the anger building in her, "I suggest you leave before I hurt you."

Her father showed her his teeth, "You can't hurt me with your power, Lissy. We were always immune to it because we can't die."

Remy just stood by and listened to the conversation. This man had to be Lissette's father, Victor Creed. The man he remembered gathering him up to drop him on the island to be experimented on. He hated the man but his words were right. Remy had a calling to the X-men because he had friends there, but Lissette was a dangerous mutant and she was powerful.

Lissette turned to walk away from the group and she heard Erik, "I'll see you soon, Lissette. You will hurt someone eventually and you won't be able to live with yourself."

Lissette ran back into the club so she could leave. She got a cab and was dropped back at the mansion. It was late now and she snuck back into her room with Warren, but she didn't sleep in the bed with him, she couldn't. All the things that the Brotherhood had said to her had affected her in a way that she hadn't wanted. She curled up in the chair by the balcony as she passed out.

The next morning when she woke, she didn't want to get up, she didn't want to teach. Warren asked her if she was alright and she nodded, saying she just didn't feel good. She gave him a note to give to Remy for her class and she sat on the balcony. She couldn't shake the things they had said to her. She must have passed out because then she heard a knock on her door and she opened it to reveal Remy. He asked, "Are ya alright, _chère_?"

Lissette nodded as she started to close the door but he pushed his way in. Lissette glared at him, "Lissette, darling, please don't hide in here."

Lissette scowled, "I'm not hiding. I was thinking. All the things they said are right."

Remy reached for her to calm her, "They may be right, but that doesn't mean ya have to be on their side, _chère_."

Lissette actually let herself relax in his arms until there was another knock on the door and she walked to it to answer. It was her uncle; he glanced between her and Remy before he spoke, "Lissy, your friend is here. He is waiting for you down in Storm's office."

Lissette nodded as she grabbed Remy's arm to pull him out of her room as she followed Logan. Logan walked with her to Storm's office and came in too. Storm walked out and she motioned for Logan to follow, but he was stunned by how the kid looked. Lissette froze, "Oh, Alex…you look just like him."

Alex hugged Lissette, "I know Lissy, he was my kid brother you know."

Lissette felt the tears start to fall down her face as she hugged him tightly. He laughed as he pulled back, "You look exactly the same, Lissy. Still so beautiful."

He touched her cheek, "You really are exquisite Lissy. I wish I could have been with you. Should have taken my chances back then."

Lissette cackled, "Oh, Alex, stop it."

Alex saw the ring on her finger, "So who is the lucky guy?"

Lissette frowned, "His name is Warren. He really loves me."

Alex smiled at her and Logan said, "He looks just like Scott."

Lissette nodded, "Alex, this is my Uncle Logan. Uncle Logan, this is Alex Summers."

Alex reached forward to shake his hand and as they did, they exchanged mutant names, "Havok." "Wolverine."

Lissette rolled her eyes at the two and she grabbed Alex's hand as she walked out of the office. He asked, "Where are we going, Lissy?"

Lissette frowned, "I want to actually talk to you. Without anyone around."

Alex was worried about what she would possibly want to talk about but he followed her towards the garden. She said, "Alex, I love Warren, I really do, but I'm afraid I'll kill him one day."

Alex sighed, "Oh, Lissy, I'm sure you won't. You seem to have control."

Lissette shook her hand as she waved her hand towards the fountain, "I did that, Alex. In my sleep. From the nightmares. What if I do that to Warren?"

Alex hugged her, "I'm sure you won't, Lissy."

Lissette sighed, "I have been with very few guys, Alex. I was a virgin until about 20 years ago. I had Wade at one point but even he could only kiss me or touch me a bit. And Warren can kiss me and such but he can't touch me."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Who did you lose your virginity to then?"

Lissette sighed, "There is a man in the school. I will introduce you to him at dinner tonight. His name is Remy Lebeau. He is the only one who has ever been able to touch me, besides Shaw. He didn't get shocked when he came on to me, so I just let it play out. We had sex that entire week I was in New Orleans, but no one else has ever been able to touch me."

Alex was confused, "Then why the hell aren't you with that guy?"

Lissette laughed, "He is a ladies man. He has left me more times than I can count and doesn't seem to feel anything for me, so I let him go. I met Warren and was happy, and then he came back."

Alex grabbed Lissette's hand, "I want to meet this man now, let's go."


	20. Realizations

Lissette rolled her eyes as they walked into the mansion and went to find Remy. He was in the Danger Room with her uncle. Remy was actually winning the fight and Lissette laughed at the thought. Logan called out to her, "You need to train too, Lissy. Get down here."

Lissette shook her head no but Alex shoved her towards the door, "Go, Lissy."

Lissette growled as she was shoved in the room with Remy and Logan walked out. Logan said, "Give it all you got, Lissette. It's not like you can hurt him."

Lissette scowled as she threw electricity at him, but he grabbed her hand and threw her to the ground. She glared at him as she knocked his feet out from under him and he rolled to jump back up. He was on his feet again in seconds and he glanced back at Lissette standing back up, "You want to do this hand to hand, then fine. But I will warn you, I've been doing this since I was 10, which was over a hundred years ago…I will whoop your ass at it."

Remy's mouth dropped, "Excuse me? Over a hundred?"

Lissette laughed as she nodded and went towards him, punching towards his face and then knocking his feet out from under him. He saw it coming though and kicked her leg, knocking her forward onto him. She fell face first on him and he grinned as he looked up at her, "Obviously ya ain't that good, _chère_."

Lissette groaned as she tried to get up off of him, "Stop playing games, Gambit."

He flipped her over and was on top of her, "But I lik' games, Volt."

Lissette tried to shove him off of her but he held his ground, and while she glared at him, he swooped his mouth down to claim her lips. Lissette felt her world stop again as he moved his lips against hers, the electricity in the room started to crackle as she lost her control over things. She shoved him hard off of her because she knew they still had an audience. She got up and walked out of the room quickly and went towards her room. She was severely fucked up, how could she have let that happen. How could she had cheated on Warren like that. She hid in her room and then she heard a knock on the door, "If that is you Remy, then go away."

She heard a different voice, "Its Alex, Lissy."

Lissette opened the door with her face tear stained and Alex wrapped his arms around her, "It's ok, Lissy."

Lissette shook her head, "No it isn't, Alex. I just kissed him in front of both you and Uncle Logan. I can't do this. I just cheated on my fiancé for the third or fourth time because of Remy."

Alex sighed, "Maybe you should not be engaged then, Lissy. Maybe you should think this through darling. Obviously you have strong feelings for that guy."

Lissette took a deep breath as she pulled away from Alex. She grabbed her bag and started to gather her clothes. Alex asked, "What are you doing?"

Lissette wiped her tears as she said, "I'm going to leave. I just need to get away. You have my cell number, you can call me at any time."

Alex said, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Lissette nodded, "Yes, I need to. I can't marry Warren even though he makes me incredibly happy and I need to get away from Remy."

Alex sighed, he didn't like what she was doing, but he knew he couldn't talk her out of it. Lissette was much too stubborn to be persuaded not to do it. Lissette handed Alex a piece of paper, "This is my cell number, it goes only to Rogue and Logan. That's it."

Alex nodded as he watched her put her ring on the table with a note and walk out of the room. The note read:

_Warren,_  
_I'm so very sorry to do this to you. I love you, I really do, but I can't be with you. First, my issues with my powers are just too much for this relationship to keep going. Second, I haven't gotten over someone else I was with. I am sorry to just leave like this but I think it is for the best. _  
_I love you, Warren. I am so sorry._  
_Yours truly,_  
_Lissette_

Alex sighed as he looked at the note and then heard the bike leaving the grounds. She shouldn't be running but she was.

Lissette sped down the road and then stopped to pull out her cell. She dialed John's number, he answered quickly, "Hey Lissy. What's going on?"

Lissette said, "I want to come with you. Where are you?"

John scoffed, "You want to join us? Is that what you are saying?"

Lissette said, "Yes. Now tell me where to go."

John said, "Meet me at the club and I will show you where."

Lissette drove to the club they had met at just a few days ago. John was already there waiting for her, all alone. He got on the bike and told her where to go. It was very awkward to have him so close to her, but she didn't let that show. She stopped the bike at the address he said and they got off the bike. He noticed she wasn't wearing her ring now, "What happened?"

Lissette shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it."

John nodded as he walked her inside the building and Raven was standing there and hugged Lissette as she walked in. Lissette held onto Raven and Raven knew something was wrong at that point, "What is it, Lissy?"

Lissette said, "I left Warren."

Raven held her tightly, "I'm so sorry, Lissy. What happened?"

Lissette was sad, "I just couldn't be with him anymore."

Raven nodded, "So what are you doing here?"

Lissette said, "I want to be here. I want to be with you and Pyro and my dad. I can't be around those people in the mansion anymore. I'm not that person anymore, not after I lost Scott."

Raven nodded and pulled her towards a different room where Erik and her father were. Her father smiled at his daughter as she came in, "Finally come to your senses, Lissette?"

Lissette nodded sadly, "I'm not one of those good mutants, this is where I belong."

Her father just grinned evilly as he looked at her, "Good choice, Lissette."


	21. Giving In

Lissette had been with them for about a week when she got a phone call. She didn't recognize the number but she had answered it anyway, "Lissette Elizabeth Creed! Wha' tha' hell do ya think ya are doin' _chère_?"

Lissette froze at hearing his voice, she had specifically told them not to give her number to anyone else. She thought about just hanging the phone up and not answering that number again, but she knew he would find another number to call her on. He spoke again, "Lissette, _chère_, please talk ta me."

Lissette finally found her voice, "What do you want Remy?"

He said, "I want ya, _chère_. I think we have established this. I am giving ya a chance to come back before I come find ya and drag ya ass back."

Lissette scoffed at his words, "You can't find me. So do whatever you want Remy. I am not coming back and I do not want you, get that through your head."

She could hear his growl through the phone, "Have it ya way _chère_. I'll see ya soon."

Lissette frowned at his threat of finding her. She doubted he could, but she didn't want to be wrong. She wouldn't like it if he showed up to drag her back. She growled to herself, how dare her friends give him her number, she hadn't wanted him to have it for a reason.

John and Raven had become concerned about her after she received that phone call. Raven cornered her a few days after it, "What happened on the phone? Who was that?"

Lissette bit her lip, "It was Remy. He threatened to come find me."

Raven was intrigued, "That guy that you are in love with?"

Lissette flinched at that word, "I am not in love with him."

Raven giggled, "You are a bad liar, Lissy. You said you didn't like Alex back then either and we both know you did."

Lissette scowled at the mention of Alex, "I bet Alex is the rat bastard who gave my number to Remy. He seems to think he knows what is best for me and what's best is that I'm with Remy."

Raven just laughed even harder, "I'm sorry sis, but if you can touch Remy, then he is what's best for you."

Lissette scowled as she stormed away from Raven. She wasn't right, none of them were, they should just leave her alone. Her dad walked up to her, "How is my daughter?"

Lissette sighed, "I'm fine, father. I just had a bad phone call."

Her dad cocked an eyebrow, "With who?"

Lissette said, "It's no one dad."

Her dad scoffed, "It's that guy from the alley isn't it? The one that is obviously pinning for you and you can't hurt."

Lissette's face held her shock, "I…I…"

Her dad laughed, "You're in love with him. You can't hurt him. So for once, I will give you some advice, what is stopping you?"

Lissette said, "I can't love him, it's not right."

Her dad rolled his eyes, "We are a family of mutants who have lived over a hundred years, we can't be hurt, we don't die, what part of any of that is right? Just think about it, Lissy."

He walked away from her and she thought of his words and Raven's. They were both right, she should just give in to him, just allow herself to love him.

* * *

A few weeks later, the humans had started to create the cure again, for all of those you wanted to be human. They had finally perfected it so that it would be permanent now. Erik didn't like that at all and he told Lissette to go and steal the cure from the building. She was the only one who could get through without anyone being able to stop her. Mystique could, but the second there was mess up with words or something, the humans would know she wasn't whoever she looked like. Lissette left for the lab that was housing the cure, but was not expecting the damn X-Men to be guarding it. She got into the building and grabbed the cure from the freezer, but then she heard that voice that made her clench her legs together, "Told ya I would fin' ya _chère_?"

Lissette froze and turned around to face him and she felt herself melt at the thought of him being so close to her. She couldn't find her words as she stood in front of him. He laughed, "At a loss for words?"

He closed the space between them and pinned her against the wall, "Jus' say ya wan' me _chère_ and I will take ya far away from here. Ya will never be without tha' touch ya crave so much."

She shook her head and he ran his hand up her arm, "I can give ya everything ya want. _Je peux te faire hurler pour moi_."

Lissette tried to ignore him, but it was so hard to, especially when his hand went to her thighs and he ran his fingers up and down. She finally said, "Stop…..don't….Remy please."

He looked at her skeptically, "Are ya sayin' ya don' wan' me, _chère_? Because I know that's a lie. I sense tha arousal shootin' through ya body. Jus' giv' in ta me, _ma chérie."_

Lissette tried to clench her legs together but he put his knee between them and shoved them apart. She squeaked at the sudden invasion of her body, but she wasn't scared, all it was is pure lust. She wanted him and she needed it more than anything. She didn't know if she could actually voice that out loud though to the man that she had given herself to once. She squeaked out, "_Je te veux, Remy. L'enfer, j'ai besoin de toi. Je suis en amour avec vous. Et ça fait peur l'enfer hors de moi_."

He grinned widely as she sealed her words with a kiss. Everything seemed perfect in that moment and she realized this had been the right decision.

* * *

**Translations: **

_Je peux te faire hurler pour moi: _I can make you scream for me.

_ma chérie: _sweetie

_Je te veux, Remy. L'enfer, j'ai besoin de toi. Je suis en amour avec vous. Et ça fait peur l'enfer hors de moi: _I want you, Remy. Hell, I need you. I'm in love with you. And it scares the hell out of me.


End file.
